The Glee Project: Marissam
by NYCortes
Summary: This is basically a "when the cameras aren't watching" type story of all the episodes in The Glee Project. It's My First Fanfiction. The rating is a strong T. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. I love The Glee Project, it's my favorite show and I love Samuel and Marissa. I'm open to criticism and editing the story to make it better. **

"Oh my gosh!" Everybody ran to the door and hugged the red head that had just walked in. "Hey guys!" the girl looked at everyone around her and she recognized some of them from when she auditioned for The Glee Project. The other contenders introduced themselves, each giving the girl a hug.

So far the people there were Hannah, Cameron, Alex, Ellis, Matheus, Mckynleigh and Lindsay. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Marissa," introduces the red head. They all went back to what they were doing; sitting in the egg chairs, lying down on the bed, playing pool, etc. Marissa sat on the bed next to Lindsay and talked with everyone.

5 minutes later, the door opens and a guy with dreadlocks pokes his head in, smiling. Everyone jumps up and races to the door to give him a hug. While Marissa waits for everyone to introduce themselves and hug the guy, she watches him and is attracted to him instantly. He has the cool dreads and is dressed in a blazer and skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging loose. Once he hugs everyone he walks to Marissa with a smile and gives her a hug. Marissa hugs him back and says, "I'm Marissa." They pull away and he replies, "I'm Samuel," with a smile. Marissa smiles back at him, noticing how beautiful his eyes are.

"It's so awesome to meet you guys!" Samuel says, facing the other contenders. They all go back to their places, Samuel picks up a pool cue and plays pool with Cameron. The next contestants who came in were Damian, Bryce then Emily. Once everybody was there and settled down, Robert Ulrich, the casting director for Glee, walked into the room.

He welcomed them and explained the homework assignments and everything they will be doing there. After he was done, he took the kids into a room to get there luggage and showed them to the boy's and girl's dorm. They two genders separated and went into their appropriate dorms and unpacked their stuff.

In the girl's dorm, they were chatting away while they unpacked. Marissa was the first to unpack her stuff. She sat on the edge of her bed and listened to the conversation the other girls were having.

In the boys' dorm, they talked about how cool it was to be there and stuff. Samuel finished unpacking first and lied down on his bed until the rest of the guys were done. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," says Bryce. Everyone agreed with him and decided to go out to eat. "I'll go tell the girls and ask if they wanna come," Samuel says while getting up and leaving the dorm.

When he's in front of the girls' dorm, he knocks on the door to make sure nobody was changing for some reason, because girls were weird like that sometimes. "Come in!" Samuel opens the door and walks in the dorm to see everyone sitting on their beds talking while Emily is still unpacking. "We're gonna go out to eat. Do you guys wanna come?" "I do, I'm starving," Marissa says, getting up from the bed. Everyone agrees, goes out the door and walks into the common room where the guys were already waiting.

"Ok, how are we going to get there?" asks Cameron. "I have my car. I can take three people with me," replies Samuel. "Me too," says Lindsay. "And I have my Jeep. We'll all be able to fit into three cars," says Bryce. Everybody walks to the parking lot and stops in between Samuel's and Lindsay's cars, which were parked two spots apart from each other. "So who's gonna come with me?" asks Samuel.

"I'll go with you," Marissa says, taking a step closer to his car. "We'll go with you too," Cameron said, motioning to himself and Damian. "Ok, come on." Samuel unlocks the car automatically and gets in the driver seat while Marissa slips into the passenger seat. Cameron and Damian go into the back seat and look at the car. "This is a cool car, Samuel," said Damian with his accent. "Thanks," Samuel says while buckling his seatbelt. Everybody buckled up while Samuel turned the car on. "We didn't even choose where we're going to eat," Marissa realized, looking at Samuel. "Oh. That would be helpful," he chuckles. Marissa gives a little laugh and rolls down the automatic window. "Hey! Where are we going to eat?" Everyone stops climbing into the cars and laughs. "Yeah, that would be nice to know," laughed Bryce. They talk and they all decided on a pizzeria. "I have a GPS, so you guys can follow me," said Samuel.

Bryce and Linsday nodded and got into their cars. Lindsay had Mykynleigh, Hannah and Alex, with Myckynleigh sitting in the front while Bryce had Emily sitting in the front with Ellis and Matheus in the back. Once Samuel entered a pizzeria into his GPS, he pulled out of his parking spot and drove to the restaurant with Lindsay and Bryce following him.

**AN: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hope You Liked The First Chapter. Please Review! **

In Samuel's car, he had Michael Jackson playing on the radio. Cameron and Damian were on their iPhones listening to music and playing games because they weren't really into Michael. Marissa, on the other hand, loved him. She stared straight ahead and listened to the music. She kept glancing at Samuel in the corner of her eye, thinking how amazing his eyes were. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and were so captivating. Samuel caught her staring and smirked. "What?" he asks, looking at her before looking at the road again. "Nothing!" Marissa exclaimed, quickly looking away, trying to hide her pink cheeks. Samuel looks at Marissa again before saying "Ok." and turning his attention back to the road.

After driving for a few minutes, they saw the pizza place and turned into the parking lot and parked their cars. They all got out and went into the restaurant. "How many in your party?" asks the hostess. "12," replies Emily. The hostess nods, grabs 12 menus and takes them to a booth where it's along the whole wall. She sets down the menus on the table and pushes the three tables together. Samuel sits in the chair with the wall against his left side so he could lean on it. Marissa slides into the booth all the way against the wall, setting her in front of Samuel. Lindsay slides in next to her followed by Mykynleigh, Emily, Bryce and Matheus. Damian sat next to Samuel in the chair with Cameron sitting on the other side of him then Hannah, Alex and Ellis.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" asks Matheus. "We can order two extra large pizzas; one pepperoni and one cheese. Or does somebody want a different topping?" suggests Lindsay. "That sounds good to me," says Marissa. Everybody agreed and ordered that with their drinks when the waitress came to take their orders. When she walked away, Hannah said, "I think we should follow each other on twitter. Everybody has one, right?" Everyone nodded except Marissa. "You don't have one?" asked Lindsay. Marissa shook her head. "Well I'm gonna make you one. Give me your phone." Marissa gave a little laugh and took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to Lindsay. Everybody else went on their phones and logged onto twitter. They followed each other and were reading some of their tweets.

"Ok, now type your password, email address and your screen name," Lindsay said, handing Marissa her phone. She did and gave it back to her. The waitress came back with the drinks and said that the pizzas will be out in a few minutes before she left. Marissa took a sip from her Diet Pepsi when Lindsay held her phone out to her. "Here you go," Lindsay said, smiling. Marissa raised her eyebrow and looked at her phone. "Are you out of your mind?" Marissa exclaimed when she saw her profile. "What?" everybody was looking at Marissa while Lindsay was laughing. "Quick! Search for 'MarissavonB_TGP'!" she said and everyone did. "How do you change this?" Marissa yelled at Lindsay. "Damn," said Bryce. All of the guys' eyes went wide. "What's wrong? You look beautiful Marissa!" said Hannah. "Not in a bikini!"

On twitter, Marissa's profile picture was of her by the pool in her bikini. "Here, let me see," Samuel said, holding his hand out for the phone. "Change it," Marissa said, giving it to him. He took it and went through her pictures so he could change her profile picture. Marissa crossed her arms and glared at Lindsay. "Aww don't be mad! You look beautiful! I wish I looked like you so I can have pictures like that," Lindsay said, hugging Marissa. "No I don't! I don't want pictures of me freaking half naked all on the Internet where millions of people will see it. And you are beautiful so shut up," Marissa said, staring at the wall across the room. "Yes you are," Samuel said. "What?" Marissa asked, looking at him. Samuel looked up from the phone and looked at Marissa. "You are beautiful," he said, holding the phone out for her.

Marissa blushes and takes back the phone. "Thank you." She looks at her profile picture and smiles. "And thanks for changing the picture for me," she said with a smile. Samuel smiles back at her. "Your welcome." He picks up his phone and follows Marissa. Marissa looks at her followers to see that she has 11. She follows all of the contenders back and searches for celebrities and follows them until the pizzas come.

They all ate, two slices per person, and paid the check when they were done. They went to the parking lot and separated into the same cars. When Cameron and Damian climbed in the back seat, Damian leaned on Marissa's head rest and asked, "So Marissa, can you send me that pic of you by the pool?" raising an eyebrow. Cameron laughed while Samuel tried not to, turning the car on. Marissa turned in her chair and looked at Damian in the eye. "Ok." She went in her pocket and took her phone out. "Really?" Damian asked in shock. Samuel and Cameron where looking at Marissa with wide eyes. "Yeah. And while I'm at it, I'll even send you some naked pictures as well." Then she exclaimed "No you can not have the picture!" She turned back around in her seat, facing the front while Samuel and Cameron laughed. Samuel pulled out of the spot and drove back to the house with Lindsay and Bryce behind him. Damian sat back in his seat and said, "I don't need you to send it to me. I already saved it." Cameron laughed and quickly covered his mouth when Marissa turned in her seat and glared at Damian.

"What?" he just sat there smiling at her, making her want to rip his head off. "Delete it, now," she demanded. "I don't think I want to," Damian said, smiling at her. Marissa glares at him before turning around and facing the front again. "I'll get my payback," she says, staring out the window.

**AN: I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible but school is starting so I'll do my best. I'm open to any pairings that anyone wants, but Samuel/Marissa is unchangeable. I'm going to write in the timeline of TGP episodes so the appropriate contenders will get kicked off. So tell me your pairings before your favorite contenders are out of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I Hope You're Enjoying It!**

When they arrived back home, they climbed out of the cars and headed inside the went into the common room and saw the chalk board with "Individuality" and the song "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" written on it. They were so excited and quickly got started rehearsing it.

Marissa was blown away when she heard Samuel sing his part. He sounded so beautiful. After 2 hours if rehearsing, they decided it was time to go to sleep. They went into their dorms and changed. The guys came into the girls' dorm after knocking and hugged everyone goodnight. When Samuel hugged Marissa, she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, but did so he could go to bed. "Goodnight." The boys left and everyone went to sleep, excited for tomorrow.

When they woke up, they said their good mornings and got ready for the day. The guys were in the common room, playing pool and talking, when Marissa and Lindsay walk in. "Hey guys," Linsday said, walking over to the bed and hopping on it. "Hey. Where are the rest of the girls?" Alex asked from his spot on the bed. "Getting dressed," Marissa replied, leaning on the edge of the pool table, where Samuel and Cameron were playing. "Still?" complained Damian, "I'm hungry." Marissa looked over at Damian in the egg chair and made a face at him. "Yes, still." She rolled her eyes at him then looked away. "Woah! Attitude problem much?" Damian said. Marissa turned around and glared at him. "Don't mess with me." "Are we missing something?" asked Lindsay, confused that their fighting.

"No," Marissa said, not wanting to tell them that Damian has a picture of her half naked. "When you set that picture of Marissa in her bathing suit as her profile pic, I saved it onto my phone," Damian explained with a smile, enjoying messing with Marissa. "Damian!" Lindsay scolded. "Hey, you were the one to put the picture on their in the first place," defended Damian, putting his hands up. "As a joke. Not for you to save it," Lindsay explained. "This IS a joke. I find it hilarious," Damian smiles. "Just be quiet. I'll get you back," Marissa said, annoyed their having this conversation in front of the other guys. "Oh really? How so?" Damian asked, curious. "I have my ways." Then the rest of the girls came into the room, ending the conversation for now.

They discussed where to get some breakfast and decided on IHOP. They split into the same groups and drove to the restaurant and got some breakfast. After about 2 hours, they finished eating, drove back to the house so they could perform their song for Robert and the guest. They were all sitting in the choir room, excited to see who the guest was. They heard the door open and footsteps walking down the hall. People were saying "who is it?" when Robert walked in the room with Darren Criss. "Oh my God!" Everybody went crazy when they saw him. All the girls were blushing and putting their hands on their face, thinking that he's so hot. Darren introduced himself and talked about the theme, individuality. Then the contenders started singing "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" for Darren. Marissa loved the way Samuel sang his part of the song. He sounded amazing. When they finished, Darren eventually chose Matheus as the winner of the homework assignment. Everyone clapped and patted him on the back, congratulating him. When Darren left, everybody gathered into the common room.

"Congratulations on winning the first homework assignment Matheus," said Ellis. "We're happy for you," added Machynleigh. "Thanks everyone," Matheus said with a smile. Marissa was sitting in an egg chair, on twitter, looking at everyone's tweets and pictures they tweeted via TwitPic. She followed some more people and saw that she had 73 followers since yesterday. She was following all of them back when she saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see Damian there, holding his iPhone. "I was just playing with you, Marissa. I'll delete the picture. Look." He chose the picture of Marissa and showed her. He pressed delete, making the picture vanish into the little trash can. "Thank you Damian," Marissa said, smiling. "Your welcome." He gave her a hug then sat in a chair near her, happy that she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Ok guys, we should head to the studio," said Lindsay.

Everyone was hanging out in the boys' dorm talking when Lindsay spoke up. They all exited the dorm and walked to the studio where Niki Anders was there waiting for them. She introduced herself and explained how they were going to record their voices. When she was done, she took Matheus into the recording booth so he could start first. The rest of the contenders recorded their parts one by one until they were all done. When they left the studio, they started to talk about how they did. "I think I did horrible!" Hannah exclaimed. "I'm sure you did fine. This is your first time in a recording studio," replied Emily. "Yeah, but still..." "Nikki said I did really good," Lindsay said with a smile. They kept talking until they got back to the girls' dorm. Marissa laid down on her bed with her iPod, going through Twitter. Her bed sunk from where Samuel sat down on it. She moves over to give him more room. "Here, you can lay down." "Thanks," he says with a smile, lying down next to her, taking his iPhone out.

"Hey guys, I think we should get each other's phone number," Mackynleigh said from her bed. "Ok," says Hannah. They all said their numbers out loud while everyone typed it in and saved it. "I want a picture of each you guys for the contact picture," Marissa says, sitting up. Lindsay takes Marissa's phone and squeezes next to her on the bed. She goes to the camera and changes the setting to the front camera, which makes the screen flip around and they see themselves, like a mirror. She holds the phone slightly up and puts her head next to Marissa's, smiles, then takes the picture. "I like that one," she says, handing it back to Marissa and going back to her bed. Marissa saves the picture as Lindsay's contact picture and proceeds to go around the room, take pictures of each person then saving the picture as the contact picture. When she gets everybody except Samuel, she sits next to him on her bed and taps his arm.

"Sit up and take a picture." He sits up and gets close to Marissa. She holds out the phone and makes sure their centered on the screen. They both smile and Marissa takes the picture. "Is it good?" she asks Samuel, showing him the picture. "Yeah," he says with a smile. She smiles back and saves it as his contact picture. Everybody takes pictures to save as their contact pictures. Samuel takes a picture of everyone except for Marissa. She was a little hurt but figured he just forgot about her because there were so many other people.

She was about to go to him and tell him he didn't take a picture of her when he got a phone call from someone and stepped outside to the boys' dorm so he could talk to them privately. Marissa watched him leave and wasn't paying attention to Lindsay trying to get her attention. "Marissa!" Lindsay snapped her fingers in her face, snapping Marissa back into reality. "I'm sorry. What?" she says, looking at the blue-eyed girl. Lindsay's eyes shoot to the door to Marissa, to the door and back to Marissa. "I don't know. You tell me," she says suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Marissa asks, playing dumb. Lindsay looks around to make sure no one is listening then leans in closer to Marissa and lowers her voice. "Why are staring dreamily at Samuel? You never take your eyes off of him!" Marissa blushes and says, " I can't help it. He's a wonderful person and his eyes...His eyes are just so...captivating. It feels like every time I look into his eyes it's like I'm seeing into his soul."

Lindsay smiles. "Your totally in love!" "Shhh! I am not in love. I'm crushing on him," Marissa corrects. "Crushes don't say when they look into his eyes that they can see his soul. Thats called love." Marissa blushes and looks away. "I'm FALLING in love with Samuel," she whispers, looking at the door.

**A/N: Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: Things Are About To Get Interesting :)**

Samuel walks back into the room after he finished his conversation on the phone. "Is anyone hungry? 'Cause I'm starving," Mykynleigh says. "Yeah," says Ellis, "Where do you want to eat?" "How about that Chinese buffet we passed by this morning on our way to IHOP?" suggested Emily. Everyone agreed and walked to the parking lot. "Hey Cameron, can you come with us in Lindsay's car?" asked Hannah. "Sure." Cameron walks over to Lindsay's car and squeezes in between Hannah and Alex. Lindsay looks at Samuel and Marissa go into the car then runs over and stops Damian from entering the back seat. "Damian, can you drive my car for me? I wanna talk with Marissa, she asks, holding up her car keys to him. "Sure thing," Damian replies, taking the keys from Lindsay and walking over to her car. "Thanks!" she shouts back at him before getting into the back seat of Samuel's car. Once she closed the door, she exclaims, "Hey guys!" making both Samuel and Marissa jump. They turn around to see Lindsay in the back seat, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" asks Marissa. "Don't you have to drive your car?" Samuel added. "Damian is gonna drive it." "Ok." He turns back around in his seat, turns on the car and puts his seatbelt on. Lindsay locks eyes with Marissa then quickly looks at Samuel then back at her. Marissa widens her eyes and shakes her head just a little bit, so that Samuel wouldn't notice the two girls having a private conversation. She faces forward in her seat and takes out her iPhone. She quickly types a text and sends it, then buckles up. Once Lindsay put her seatbelt on, she felt her phone vibrate. She picks it up and looks at the screen.

_'Wat r u doing here? Im not gonna tell Sam that I luv him!'_

Lindsay quickly texts Marissa back then looks at her. Marissa looks at her screen when her phone vibrates then looks at Lindsay.

_'U shuld! He totally luvs u bak! Do u want me 2 tell him?'_

Marissa types on her screen then sends her text.

_'Noo!'_

_'Fine. But its not like u hav all the time in the world. Either 1 of u will b eliminated or u won't c each other again after 1 of u wins TGP. So I suggest u tell him b4 it's 2 l8.'_

Marissa sighs and looks out the window. "Are you guys ok? You're awfully quiet," Samuel asks, quickly looking at Marissa then Lindsay in the mirror and back got he road. "Yeah," they say at the same time. "Ok...Wanna play 20 Questions?" Marissa and Lindsay laugh and nod. Samuel chuckles then says, "So Marissa, what's your favorite color?" "Pink." Samuel looks at Lindsay in the mirror. "Blue." He looks back at the road and says, "Pink, black and red. Your turn." He quickly looks at Marissa then focuses on the road. "Ok. Umm...Lindsay, what kind of music are you into?" she turns in her seat to face Lindsay. "I love theatrical music. I'm a theatre freak," she giggles. Marissa laughs while Samuel chuckles. "I'm into rock," he says. "I love R&B and pop," Marissa says. They continue the game the rest of the way tithe buffet. They learned a lot about each other. Once Samuel parked the car, they got out and went into the buffet.

The other 9 contenders followed right behind them. Once they got settled down and ordered their drinks, they all got up and wandered the isles looking at all the food. Marissa serves herself some food and sits down at the edge of the table. Lindsay sits next to her and starts eating. When everyone is seated, Samuel is sitting across from Marissa and next to him is Hannah, Bryce, Matheus and Alex. Next to Lindsay is Emily, Ellis and Myckynleigh.

Cameron is sitting on one end of the table while Damian sits on the other end with Samuel and Marissa. Lindsay looks up from her food to see Hannah's plate full of California Rolls. "So that's where all of the California Rolls went!" Lindsay laughed, pointing at Hannah's plate with her chopsticks. "Hey, I love me some California Rolls," Hannah said laughing. Lindsay reached across the table and quickly took a roll and stuffed it in her mouth. "Hey!" Hannah exclaims. Everybody laughs while Lindsay tries to chew the big roll. "Don't choke now," Emily says. Lindsay chews slowly and swallows it then takes a sip of her soda to wash it down. "Ok! I'm good!" Lindsay says, laughing. Everybody laughs and continues eating. Samuel's phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and reads the text. He texts the person back and puts it on the table next to him. He continues eating until he finishes his plate. He gets up with a few others who were done eating to get some more food.

When Marissa saw Samuel turn the corner, she took his phone and went to the camera. She set it to the front camera and held up the phone slightly. She smiled and took the picture. She liked it and pressed 'save as contact picture'. She scrolled down to her name and clicked on it. 'Replace the current contact picture?' Marissa looked at the phone confused. Samuel didn't take a picture of her. She hit cancel and went to Samuel's contact and scrolled down to her name. She clicked on it and her eyes went wide.

Her contact picture was of her; _**by the pool in her red and black bikini.**_

**A/N: Hope You En****joy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa just stared at the picture. When she heard everybody come back, she quickly exited out of the contacts, locked the phone and put it back on the table where it was before. Samuel sat down and set his plate down. He checked his phone for messages, saw there wasn't any then ate his food. Marissa quickly finished her food and grabbed Lindsay's arm. "Can you come with me?" Lindsay looked at Marissa then said, "Sure." She got up and followed the red head around the corner and into on of the isles.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked. "You know that picture of me in my bikini you put as my profile pic on Twitter?" Marissa asked hurriedly. "Yeah. Why?" "Samuel saved that picture and saved it as my contact picture on his cellphone!" Marissa half whispered, half yelled. Lindsay's jaw dropped and she just stares at Marissa before smiling. "I told you he loooves you." Marissa blushes and smiles. She grabs a plate a walks down the isles taking some food that she wanted. "I just can't believe it. Maybe I do have a chance with him! But I'm not going to tell him right away. I don't want him to think I'm a snoop. I'm just so happy!" "How come your happy Samuel has that pic but were pissed off when Damian had it?" Lindsay asked with an eyebrow raised. Marissa smiled and just kept walking until she reached the table. She sat down with Lindsay and began eating.

"Did you go through my phone?" Samuel asked holding up his phone. Marissa and Lindsay freeze. Lindsay looks at the two while Marissa swallows the food in her mouth. "Yeah. You didn't take a picture of me at the house so I just took one so you could save it as my contact pic," she says, hoping that Samuel didn't know she saw the picture. "Oh, ok." Samuel looked back at his phone. He seemed a little on edge. Marissa's phone vibrated to see a text from Lindsay.

_'He thought u saw the pic.'_

She looked at Lindsay and nodded. They all finished eating after everyone had 3 to 4 rounds of food. They split the bill and left the restaurant. "What do you guys want to do now?" asked Bryce. "We can go to the mall that's 10 minutes away," suggested Marissa. "Ooh yeah! I wanna go!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I don't really want to go. I want to rest up for Zach's choreography tomorrow," says Alex.

"I'm tired. I wanna sleep," said Emily.

"I'll come," Samuel says.

"Me too," said Damian.

"I trust you with my car Cameron," Lindsay says with a smile, holding out her keys.

"Thanks. I promise to be careful," he says, smiling.

Emily, Matheus and Ellis go with Bryce in his car while Mykynleigh, Hannah, Alex and Cameron go into Lindsay's car. They pull out of their spots and head towards the exit. Bryce pulls up behind Samuel's car and rolls down the window.

"We'll see you at the house." Samuel nods and waves at them as they drive away, with Cameron following them, then goes into his car. Marissa sits in the passenger seat while Lindsay and Damian slide into the back.

They buckle up and Samuel pulls out and drives to the mall. When they get there, they have to circle around the lot for a few minutes to find a parking spot. When they find a car leaving, they takes it's spot once it pulled out. They climb out of the car and walk to the mall.

Once they get inside, Marissa sees Barnes and Nobles to her left. "I want to go in here," she says. They follow Marissa into the store and look at all the books. Samuel heads to the music section, Damian walks toward the comic section, Lindsay to romance and Marissa walked to the teens section.

She found a book called Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Andrews and took an interest to it. After she read the back, she opened to the first page to see if it was part of a series. It was, so she walked around looking for the rest of the series. She found all of the books and started to read the first one. She was walking down an isle, so engrossed in the book, that she bumped into somebody, causing her to drop her books.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Marissa looked up to see that it was Samuel. He laughs and says, "It's fine." He bends down and helps Marissa pick up her books. "So what you reading?" he asked as he picked up the first book of the series, reading the back of it. "Flowers in the Attic," Marissa says, standing up with some of her books. "Looks interesting. I can see why you bumped into me," he smiles, standing up. Marissa laughs. "Thanks for helping me. I can take it now," she said, gesturing to the 3 books in question. "It's ok, I got it." Samuel says.

He takes another book from Marissa so they could the same amount of books. "Thank you," she smiles. He smiles back, "Your welcome. So are you done?" he asks. "Yup," she nods. They walk around the store until the find Damian and then Lindsay. They pay for their books and walk out to look at the rest of the mall.

They keep walking until they see Tilly's. "I want to go in here," Samuel, Damian and Marissa say at the same time. They laugh and look at Lindsay. "Oooh! I'm gonna go into Hollister, ok?" Lindsay says, slosh walking towards her store. "Ok. We'll meet you there," Marissa said. She, Damian and Samuel walk into Tilly's and look around. Marissa walks toward the shoes and sees the knee-high converse. "Hello. May I help you with something?" asks an employee. "Yes. Do you have these in a size 8?" Marissa asks, pointing to the shoe on the display. "I think we do. Let me go check," she says with a smile and walks away. Marissa looks at the clothes near the shoes so the employee could find her.

"Here you go ma'am," said the lady. "Thank you so much," Marissa says with a smile. "Your quite welcome. If you need help with anything else, my name is Vicky, just let me know." "Ok. Thank you." Vicky walks away and Marissa wanders around some more. She found different colored shoelaces made specifically for the knee high converse. She picked hot pink, red, blue and green. She saw some colored skinny jeans and got the same colors so she could match with the shoe laces. Since the shoe was black, she picked a black v neck that she could wear with each pant. She looked at the jewellery and liked a black sparkly ring that had spikes hanging from the center of the ring. She went to Vicky and told her she was ready to buy her stuff. She paid for everything, took the bag, thanked Vicky then went to find Samuel and Damian.

She finds them looking at sunglasses, each with a Tilly's bag. "You bought stuff already?" asked Marissa. "Yup," said Samuel. "Now let's go pick up Lindsay and keep walking," Damian says. They leave the store and head into Hollister. Marissa looks around for Lindsay them eventually finds her at the register. "You done?" Marissa asks her. "Yeah, let's go," Lindsay says. They walk around the mall and go into a few stores but don't buy anything else. "Are you ready to go?" asks Damian.

The three nod so they head back to the car. They put their stuff in the trunk and climb into the car. They drive to the house and when they get there, they collect their stuff from the trunk then enter the house. "Hey guys!" Hannah said when they entered the girls' dorm. Everyone was in their pyjamas laying down on the beds and the floor. "Hey!" Marissa and Lindsay say as they make their way towards their beds. "Where's Samuel and Damian?" asked Cameron from Hannah's bed. They're putting the stuff they bought in their room," explained Marissa. Bryce is sitting on her bed with Matheus. She puts her stuff in her clothes in her dresser and places her books on her bedside table.

"Where's Alex?"asks Lindsay. "Sleeping," answers Emily. Lindsay nods and puts her stuff away. Marissa grabs her pj's and heads to the bathroom to change. When she comes out, Samuel and Damian are already their in their pyjamas. Samuel was lying down on her bed because Bryce was walking out to go to bed. He hugs Marissa on the way out then leaves. Marissa goes back to her bed and sits on the edge of it so she cod look at her books. Damian was on Lindsay's bed, playing on his iPhone. Lindsay goes into the bathroom with her pj's to change. When she comes out, the rest of the guys are leaving to go to bed except for Samuel and Damian. They hug Lindsay on their way out then she makes her way to her bed. "Scooch over," she says to Damian, waving her hand for him to move. He did and Lindsay lay down next to him.

"You two need to go to your dorm. We're gonna go to bed," said Emily, looking at Samuel and Damian.

"How can you guys be tired? It's only 11:00 pm," asked Marissa.

"That's late," said Emily.

"Your so supposed to be from New York, The City that Never Sleeps," said Marissa.

"Oh well. To bad," said Emily,

"Bye," she said waving at Samuel and Damian.

"It's fine. Goodnight," Samuel said, sitting up and hugging Marissa.

She hugs him back and let's him go to hug Damian, who just hugged Lindsay. Samuel hugged Lindsay goodnight, waved at everyone else and left. Lindsay lay down and was on twitter on her iPhone while Marissa took out her book light and her new book. Everyone else went to sleep. Lindsay eventually did fall asleep 2 hours later, followed by Marissa, half an hour later.


	6. Chapter 6

Marissa wakes up and goes to the bathroom. When she comes out, she heads over to Lindsay's bed and softly shakes her. "Lindsay, wake up. We have to get ready. We have to learn the choreography with Zach today." Lindsay slowly opens her eyes and says, "Ok. I'm awake." She sits up, let's out a yawn and stretches. Marissa picks out some shorts and a pale pink tank top. Lindsay gets out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom. Marissa quickly strips and puts her clothes on. She goes over to Lindsay's dresser and picks out some shorts, a tank top, and an off the shoulder purple shirt. She also takes out a bra and underwear and walks over to the bathroom.

Before she could knock, Lindsay opens the door and was about to step out to get her clothes. "Oh. Thank you," she says with a smile when Marissa hands her her clothes. "Your welcome, she smiles back. Lindsay backs into the bathroom and closes the door while Marissa walks over to MyKynleigh's bed. "MyKynleigh. Wake up. We have to see Zach today," she says, softly shaking her. MyKynleigh mumbles something and turns the other way. "MyKynleigh! Wake up!" Marissa shook her kind of roughly. She didn't move. Marissa sighed in frustration. She crawls onto MyKynleigh's bed and start jumping on it. "WAKE UP! EVERYBODY WAKE UP! TIME FOR CHOREOGRAPHY REHEARSAL!" Marissa yelled and kept jumping on MyKynleigh until she finally woke up. "Ok! Ok! I'm up!" Marissa smiled and jumped off the bed. The rest of the girls were waking up from Marissa's outburst.

Lindsay came out of the bathroom smiling. "I heard you in there," she laughs. Marissa laughs and says, "Well I had to wake these lazy people up! We went to sleep way later than they did and we woke up before them. That's weird." Lindsay laughs while Hannah gets up and stumbles to the bathroom. "Wanna help me wake up the guys?" Marissa asked Lindsay. She smiles and nods then follows Marissa out of their dorm and into the boys' dorm. They sneak in quietly and Marissa carefully climbs onto Samuel's bed while Lindsay goes onto Damian's they stand up and start giggling.

"Shh! On 3. 1...2...3!" they start jumping on the beds screaming "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET READY FOR ZACH'S CHOREOGRAPHY TODAY! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Matheus, Bryce and Alex shoot up from the bed, surprised at all the noise. Cameron got so scared that he fell off the bed onto the floor. Samuel and Damian were jerked awake by the bed bouncing so harshly. "I'm up! Stop jumping! I'm up!" Damian yelled, causing Lindsay to jump to the edge of the bed and sit next to Damian, facing Samuel's bed, which Marissa was still jumping on.

Samuel quickly sits up and grabs her waist and throws her on the bed as gently as possible. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep," he says to Marissa, his arm still wrapped around her waist, holding her still. Marissa laughs, "Well you have to wake up. We need to get ready and meet Zach in 2 and a half hours." "That means I can sleep in for another 2 hours. Goodnight," Samuel says letting her go and turning the other way. She sits up and kneels next to him. "No, that means you get up and get dressed so we can get some breakfast. Come on!" she says, shaking his arm. Samuel doesn't move and just lays there. Marissa sighs. "If any of you guys think about going back to bed, I will hurt you," she says, pointing her finger at the rest of the guys.

"Why did I have to wake up to you jumping on me? Couldn't I have been woken up to something nice like breakfast?" Damian complains. "No. Now go get ready," Lindsay orders, pushing Damian. He gets up and stumbles to the bathroom. Everybody starts waking up more except for Samuel who had started to snore lightly. "Samuel! Wake up!" Marissa shakes his arm roughly. He groans and waves his hand, motioning for her to leave him alone. Lindsay gets up and walks over to Marissa and whispers in her ear. She pulls away, smiling to see Marissa smiling devilishly at her.

They hover their hands over Samuel's back and count. Then they shove Samuel right off the bed, onto the floor. "Ow! What the hell?" Samuel sits up on the floor looking pissed and shocked at the two girls laughing hysterically. "I told you to get up," she says, still laughing. She and Lindsay start walking towards the door when she says," Now get ready. You guys better be up and dressed when we back." Samuel gets up and heads to the bathroom when Damian comes out.

Lindsay and Marissa leave the boys' dorm and go into their own to see everyone dressed and ready. "Where's Ellis?" asked Lindsay. "Right here!" Ellis comes out of the bathroom dressed. "Ok. Now we have to wait for the boys. They better hurry up. They can't take forever," Lindsay says. " I'll tell them they can use our bathroom since we're done using it," Marissa says, leaving and going back to the boys' dorm.

She opens the door without knocking and walks in on Samuel in just his boxers. "Hey!" "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She yells frantically, shutting the door quickly. She stands outside the door, red as a tomato. 'Oh my god! I can't believe I just walked in on Samuel in his boxers!' She covers her face with her hands and stood there thinking about what just happened. _His chest and stomach were so beautifully sculpted. I've never seen something so hot in my life!' She thinks to herself. 'No! What are you doing! You just embarrassed yourself by walking in on him naked! You should have knocked._ Marissa sighs, frustrated with herself.

She heard the door open behind her and quickly turned around. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you! I should have knocked! I'm so so sorry!" Marissa says quickly when she sees that it's Samuel at the door, now fully dressed. "It's fine. It was an accident," he says, smiling. Marissa covers her face with her hands again and whimpers. Samuel laughs and wraps his arm around Marissa. "It's ok! I know it wasn't on purpose. It's not a big deal." Marissa removes her hands from her face and wraps her arms around his waist. "Thanks," she mumbles with a smile. "So, did you like what you saw?" he whispers in her ear. Marissa let's go of him and walks away, blushing furiously. "I'm not answering that." Samuel laughs then goes after her. "I'm just playing around. I didn't want to see you beat yourself up about something so stupid." Marissa stops in front of the door to the girls' dorm and turns to face Samuel.

"You can tell the guys that they can use our shower cause we're done using it. I'm not going back in there to walk in on someone else." And with that she opened the door, went inside and closed the door on Samuel. When she turned around, Lindsay saw her blushing. She walked over to Marissa and whispered to her, " Are you ok? You're red as a tomato." Marissa pulls her to the other side of the room so no one could hear their conversation. "When I went to tell the guys that they could use our bathroom, I didn't knock on the door and I walked in on Samuel in his boxers!" Marissa half yelled, half whispered. "What?" Lindsay was in shock. "I know! It was so embarrassing! I quickly apologized then shut the door." Lindsay smirked. "How did he look? Did he have abs? Did you see how big he was...down south?" She whispered. "What? No! I wasn't looking there! You perv!" Marissa shouted. She stopped and looked to see that everyone was looking at her. "It's nothing. We're just acting weird. Haha!" Marissa said, trying to cover up her slip up. Thankfully, Cameron walked in to use the bathroom, causing everyone to forget about Marissa's outburst. She looked back at Lindsay and said, "I was in shock. I only saw his gorgeous abs and muscles. I didn't look...down there." Lindsay laughed while Marissa blushed. "It's not funny!" "I find it hilarious!" Lindsay laughed. Marissa sighed and looked away to see Samuel and Damian walking towards them. She quickly looks away from Samuel and feels her bed sink.

"Hey. I heard you took a peek into the boys' dorm and saw something interesting," Damian said with a smirk. "Shhh! Be quiet!" Marissa scolded him. She turned her head towards Samuel and asked, "You told him?"

"Did you tell Lindsay?" Samuel shot back. She looked away and blushed.

"What'd you tell her?" Marissa didn't look at him or answer him.

"What'd she say?" he asked Lindsay. Marissa locked eyes with her, trying to tell her not to say anything with just her eyes.

"Nothing." Marissa sighed quietly and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, ok," Damian said, not believing her.

Marissa got up and walked out to the boys' dorm to try and escape all the questions. She made sure to knock on the door before going in. "Is everyone ready?" she asked the guys. "We're just waiting for-" Alex comes out of the bathroom ready to go. "Alex," Matheus finished. "Ok. Let's hurry up and get a quick breakfast before rehearsal," Marissa says, leaving the room with the 4 boys following behind her. She went to the girls' dorm and picked the rest of them up then headed to the parking lot.

They decided on Denny's and split up. Cameron drove Lindsay's car while she was in Samuel's car with him, Marissa and Damian. Marissa looked out the window the whole car ride trying to avoid an embarrassing conversation. They got to the restaurant and quickly ate their food so they could get back for their dance lesson. When they finished, they split the bill, got into their cars and drove to the dance studio.

When they got there, they met Zach Woodlee and Brooke. They learned the choreography after 3 hours and headed back to the house. When they got there, they went to the common room and hung out there while 2 people at a time took showers and redressed.

Once Marissa was dressed, she took her new book and headed back to the common room. She crawled onto the huge bed and sat up against the headboard. She opened her book to her bookmark and continued reading where she left off. She felt someone lay down on the bed significantly close to her.

She looked to her right to see Samuel sitting against the headboard with the book he bought the day before in his lap. He looked up from the book at Marissa and smiled before looking back at his book. She blushes and smiles and tries to concentrate on her book instead the gorgeous person next to her, not that one single word goes in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The beginning of this story is rate M for some content. I'm sorry if this offends anybody, and yes I do know that Samuel is saving himself for marriage. I'll put the M content in italics so you can just scroll down to regular font and begin reading there, it will still make sense. Please do not be offended by the beginning and HAPPY READING!**

_Samuel and Marissa fall on the huge bed together. He attacks her lips with a growl. Marissa breaks the kiss and whispers, "Should we be doing this?" with a seductive smile. Samuel smiles back and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry about it. Just think of us together." He claims Marissa's lips in a passionate kiss while she smiles into it. Samuel climbs on top of her and she could feel his erection press into her thigh._

_Marissa chuckles and says, "Looks like someone is excited," into the kiss. Samuel smirks and says, "Well let's fix that." He pulls her shirt over her head then Marissa unbuttons his shirt. When she finishes undoing the buttons, Samuel shrugs it off and tosses it to the side along with Marissa's shirt. He kisses her again, causing her to moan, while trailing his fingers down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans. He undos the button and zipper and pulls it down as far as his arms could go then Marissa pulls the rest down with her feet, kicking it to the side._

_She repeats this with Samuel, trailing her fingers down his chest when he kicks his pants off. Samuel ran his hands from Marissa's waist to her back. She arches her back so that he can unclasp her bra, slip it off her arms and throw it to the side. He rips her underwear down and off her legs, breaking the kiss. He takes off his boxers and nudges Marissa's legs open with his knees and positions himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" Samuel asks, looking into her eyes. Marissa stares back and says, "Take me." He thrusts in her, causing her to shut her eyes tight and gasp his name while he moaned hers. "Marissa." Marissa moans again and hears her name._

"Marissa. Wake up."

'What?' That didn't make sense to her so she opened her eyes to see Lindsay standing over her. "What are doing?" asked Marissa, sitting up in her bed. She couldn't remember her dream that she could feel that she enjoyed. "

I'm trying to wake you up. You've been moaning and saying Samuel's name for the past half hour and I couldn't sleep," Lindsay answered, sitting down in her bed. "What?" Marissa yelled quietly. She could feel some tingling in the pit of her stomach. "Yeah. You were having a dirty dream about Samuel and I had to hear it." Lindsay laid down on her bed and pulled the covers up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep and would love it if I didn't have to hear the rest of your dream," Lindsay said, closing her eyes.

Marissa sat on her bed with her eyes wide with shock. She was starting to remember bits and pieces of the dream. "Oh my god!" she whispered. She had a dream about having sex with Samuel! She put her head in her hands and shook her head in shock. She looked at the clock by her bed. 5:27 am. Marissa couldn't go back to sleep so she got up and got ready for the day, the whole time, thinking about her dream. When everyone else woke up around 4 hours later, Marissa was in the common room, lying down on the bed, reading her book. Lindsay was the first to find her after she got dressed. "So did you go back to sleep? I was finally able to because I didn't hear any moaning or 'Oh Samuel!'," Lindsay said with a laugh and sat down next on the bed next to her while Marissa shushed her. "Be quiet! I don't want everyone to know that I had a dream about me and Samuel...doing it." She whispered. Lindsay laughs again and sees Samuel and Damian walking towards them from the corner of her eye.

"Speak of the devil," she whispered to Marissa. "Shh!" Marissa looks down at her book and tries to hide the blush that's creeping onto her cheeks. "Hey guys. Whatcha talking about?" asks Samuel, crawling onto the bed next to Marissa while Damian sits across from her, making a square. "We're talking about the book. There was a funny part and I told her," Marissa said quickly so Lindsay wouldn't say anything about her dream. "Cool. So what do you want to do today?" Samuel asked. "We can grab breakfast and go to a movie," suggested Lindsay. "Sure. What kind of movie do you want to watch?" asked Damian. "Umm...that new Pirates of the Caribbean movie came out right? Wanna see that?" she asked the three.

They agreed to the plan and asked the others if they wanted to come. "We'll come with you for breakfast, but we wanted to head to the mall afterwards," said Bryce. "It's ok. We can eat to together then you guys can go to the mall in mine and Bryce's car and we'll go to the movies in Samuel's car," said Lindsay. The plan was set so they headed to the parking lot and separated into the three cars and drove to IHOP. After they were done, they separated and drove to either the mall or the theatre.

When Samuel, Marissa, Lindsay and Damian arrived at the theatre, they paid for the 12:15 am showing of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. They had about 45 minutes to kill so they went and played some of the arcade games on the side of the theatre. After about 20 minutes Damian says, "Do you guys want some popcorn or something?" Lindsay, Marissa and Samuel look at him with a strange face. "We just ate 30 minutes ago," Marissa said. Damian shrugs and says "I'm not full anymore."

The three laugh at him and buy a large popcorn, a large soda and two packs of sour gummy worms for all of them to share. By the time they're done paying, the theatre is cleaned and they are allowed to go in and choose good seats. When they go in, there's only a few people in there. They climb all the way to the last row right in the middle. Lindsay went in first followed by Marissa, Samuel then Damian. They talked until the trailers came on. By that time the theatre was about full. They laughed at the funny previews and got excited when they saw the trailer for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. "I can't wait to see that movie," Damian says. "I know! We practically grew up with them while they made the movies," Marissa agreed. After a few more trailers the actual movie played. They laid back and enjoyed the movie, passing the popcorn, soda and gummy worms back and forth between them.

About halfway through the movie, Marissa felt something brush her left leg. She looked down and saw Samuel's leg suspiciously close to hers. She looked up at him just to see him staring ahead with a tiny smile in his lips. She smiled and looked back at the screen, then brushed her leg gently against Samuel's before moving it away. Samuel smirked and moved his right leg closer to Marissa's until their legs were touching each other. She smiled and tried to concentrate on the rest of the movie. When the movie was over, they got up and left the theatre, throwing their garbage out in the trash. "We need to use the restroom," Lindsay told the guys, grabbing Marissa's arm. She pulled her into the ladies room and turned on her.

"I saw you in the movies! You guys were soo flirting with each other!" Lindsay says with a huge smile on her face. "I know! He brushed his leg against mine first so..." Marissa was smiling like a little school girl. Lindsay laughed and said, "I told you he likes you." She turns around and fixes her hair in the mirror while Marissa just stares into the mirror, thinking about Samuel. "Ok, let's go," Lindsay said, pulling her out of the bathroom and to the guys who were waiting a few feet away from the door. "You ready to go?" Damian asks. "Yup," Lindsay says, letting go of Marissa. They walk in front of Samuel and Marissa to the car. Marissa looks at Samuel's profile, studying his features. He feels eyes boring into him, so he looks at Marissa and catches her staring, causing her to quickly look away and blush while Samuel smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

When Samuel, Damian, Lindsay and Marissa came home, the others weren't back from the mall yet. They went to the girls' dorm and laid on the beds. Marissa went on Twitter and checked her mentions. It was blown up! She tweeted to all of them then checked her followers, following all of them as well. '_Just saw Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides today! It was AMAZING! RT if you saw/going to see it!_' Marissa sent the tweet then put her phone down. She picked up her book and began reading from her last spot while the other three were on their iPhones. Lindsay put her phone down and leaned over the edge of the bed and took her laptop case out. She took out her laptop, opened it and went on YouTube.

"Damian, come here," she said. Damian, Samuel and Marissa looked up at Lindsay, curious about what she's doing. Damian gets out of his bed and walks over to Lindsay's bed and sits next to her. She turns the computer towards him and points to the screen. "Do you know how to rap?" she asked. "Hell no!" Damian shouted. The other three laugh. "Well, you're gonna learn. Here's the lyrics to Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna. This song is slower so you should be able to do this," she said with a smile. "Why am I doing this exactly?" Damian asked confused. "Because I'm bored and I have nothing else to do. Now get ready," she says clicking the play button. Damian sings Rihanna's part great, but once Eminem started rapping, Damian couldn't make keep up so his words slurred together. But the other three were laughing hysterically seeing Damian try to rap.

"Ah screw it! I give up!" Damian exclaimed after halfway through the second verse, getting up and laying down on his own bed. "Oh my god! That was hilarious!" Samuel laughs. "That would have been a beautiful YouTube moment!" Marissa says. "It would have, wouldn't it. It just so happens that I recorded the whole thing," Lindsay says. "WHAT?" Damian quickly gets out of bed and walks to Lindsay. Lindsay, Marissa and Samuel start laughing again like maniacs. "I recorded you from right here," Lindsay said, pointing at the camera in her laptop. She decreases her Internet window and clicks on Videos. She clicks the one with Damian and presses play, turning the laptop towards Damian, Samuel and Marissa who got ip to look. They see Damina try to rap causing them to crack up again and when they hear him say, "Ah screw it! I give up!" and walk away, the three lay down on the bed laughing so bard that their clutching their sides. "This is not funny!" Damian exclaims. "It so is! And I'm totally putting this on YouTube!" Lindsay laughs. She turns the laptop towards her and increases the YouTube page. She was already signed int her account so she pressed upload video, picked the one of Damian, labeled it 'Damian rapping Love the Way You Lie. Soo funny!' then pressed upload. The video was officially on her profile. "You guys suck," Damian said going back to his bed. "You'll thank us later. You had to admit it was pretty funny," Lindsay said to Damian. He ignored her. "Fine. I'll record each of us trying to rap a song and post it on YouTube," Lindsay said. "What?" Marissa and Samuel exclaimed together. "Yeah. I'll go first."

Lindsay turns the laptop towards her and searches for a few minutes. "Ok, I'm gonna try Not Afraid. She turns her camera on and presses play for the song. She was did ok for a little bit but then she couldn't keep up so she just made up some words trying to stay on time while Samuel and Marissa were laughing. Damian even looked up and laughed a little. The song finished and Lindsay turned off her camera. She was laughing and said, "Ok Sam. It's your turn." She gives the laptop to Samuel and he looks through looking for a song. "

I'm gonna do...6 foot 7 foot," he said. He turned the camera on and pressed play. He was actually doing pretty good. He messed up a couple of times but he still did good. But when he got to Cory Gunz's part, he totally messed up, causing the other three to laugh. When he was done, Samuel turned off the camera, laughing. Marissa took the laptop and searched for a song. "I'm gonna try Superbass," she says. She turns the camera on and presses play. She amazed everybody by rapping it perfectly and singing the choruses beautifully. When she was done, she turned off the camera and looked at the three. "Damn girl! I didn't know you could rap!" Lindsay said. Marissa blushed and smiled. "Just a little," she said. Lindsay took back her laptop and uploaded the other three videos, even though Marissa didn't notice, Samuel was smiling, because she had blown him away.

"I can't wait to see what the comments are gonna be," Samuel said. "Marissa's is gonna be good comments, ours is gonna be people laughing at us and Damian's..." Lindsay says looking at Damian with a smile. "Is gonna be making people crack up because his was the funniest," Marissa finishes. Damian chuckles and says, "Mine was kind of funny." They all laugh when they hear the rest of the contenders come in. They go and show them the videos in the common room once everybody settles down. They saw Marissa's first. They were surprised that Marissa sounded so good. Then they saw Samuel's, they said that he did good until he got to Cory's part, then they started laughing. When they saw Lindsay's they were laughing like crazy. "Ok, this one is HILARIOUS!" Lindsay says, clicking Damian's video. They all were laughing hysterically and clutching their sides when they saw Damian's video. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Hannah. "That is gold! Pure gold!" laughed Matheus. After they all settled down, they decided to rehearse their choreography for the shoot.

After 2 and a half hours, they showered and put their pj's on so they can relax at the house for another few hours. When everyone was in the common room, doing their own thing, playing pool, on their phones, reading, Emily just says out of nowhere, "Do you wanna play spin the bottle?" Everyone stares at her in surprise.

**A/N: Does anyone want them to play spin the bottle or would it be too awkward because they're not drunk and they have to live in the same house? Review and let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Some More Steamy Content Guys, Enjoy ;)**

"What?" asked Matheus in shock.  
>"We're gonna play spin the bottle. I texted my friend and told him to come with the booze 10 minutes ago. So he should be here any minute," Emily said, looking at her phone.<br>"Alcohol? We're not old enough to drink!" Matheus exclaimed.  
>"I am. And so what? We're in the house so it doesn't matter. As long as everybody keeps their mouth shut, nobody will know," Emily said when the doorbell rang.<br>"Oh! I'll get it!" Emily ran to the door and opened it to see one of her best friend, Mathew. He was carrying two cases of Bud Light.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek before moving out of his way.  
>"Hey," Mathew walked into the room and placed the two cases on the clear table against the wall. "I have a few more cases coming," he said, hugging her before walking out the door to his truck.<br>"A few more cases? I'm not drinking any of that!" exclaimed Mykynleigh. Emily opened a case and took out a bottle. "Yes there's more cases and you are going to drink it. We're not doing anything anyways." Mathew comes back with two more cases and sets them next to the other two. He walks back out the door and then returns with one more case.

"Ok, that's the last of it. I have to meet a buddy of mine in 15 minutes so I gotta go. Have fun!" he hugged Emily goodbye then waved at the contenders before walking out the door. They didn't wave back.

"I'm not drinking so, Cameron, if you don't mind, it's your turn," Samuel said to Emily and then Cameron, turning back to his pool game.  
>"I haven't drank and I refuse to drink tonight," Marissa says before looking down at her book and continued reading. "Come on guys! It's not so bad. Let's have some fun tonight!" Bryce said, standing up and grabbing four bottles from the case. He shoves them into Ellis, Matheus, Mackynleigh, and Hannah's hands before getting more drinks. Emily opens her bottle and takes a long sip from it. Hannah hesitantly opens her bottle and takes a small sip.<p>

"Hmm. It's not that bad," she says, pouring some more into her mouth. Bryce gives a drink to Damian and tried to give one to Alex but he refuses.

"This is my cue to go. I'm going to bed so have fun!" he says, getting up from the egg chair and walking to the boys' dorm.

"Whatever. We don't need him. But you all are going to drink whether you like it or not!" Emily puts her drink down and gets four bottles from the case and tries to give it to Marissa and Lindsay.

"I'm not drinking!" Marissa exclaims. Emily shoves it into her hands anyway and shoves one into Lindsay's hand even though she refused it.  
>"I'm not drinking this," Matheus says.<br>"Come on. You guys need to take risks in life! You only get to live once so take advantage of it! Live a little!" Matheus looks at Ellis and MyKynleigh before opening the bottle and taking a swig.

After A LOT of convincing, everybody was drunk and talking about nonsense. The only one who wasn't drunk was Cameron. He only had one drink so he could shut Emily up and he didn't want to get drunk and do something he'd regret.

"Ok! Who's *hiccup* up for spin the *hiccup* bottle? *hiccup*" Emily shouted from the bed. The other 9 contestants whooped and cheered drunkenly, going into a circle.

Emily pulled Cameron away from his computer and forced him in the circle. "I'm not playing this! I have a girlfriend at home who I refuse to cheat on! I'm putting my foot down!" Cameron exclaimed at Emily before going over to the bed and laying on it.

Emily sticks her tongue out at him before stumbling to the other side of the circle. Emily sat in-between Marissa and Ellis and took an empty beer bottle from the floor and put it in the center of the circle.

"I'll go first!" she yelled and spun the bottle. The spin was horrible because of all the alcohol but it eventually landed on Matheus.

"Come here mamasita!" Matheus said drunkenly. Emily laughed and they both crawled to each other and met with a sloppy kiss. Everybody in the circle,cheered and wolf-whistled at the drunk pair. They separate and crawl back to their spots.

"My turn!" yelled Ellis. She reached and spun the bottle and it landed on Bryce. "Hell yeah!" Bryce hollers and they both crawl to the center. Ellis grabs his face and crushes her lips against his. "Woo!" all the drunks yell. They break apart and go back to their spots.

Next is Damian's turn. He spins the bottle and it lands on MyKynleigh. "Come here cowboy!" McKynleigh shouts and crawls over to Damian. He puts his hand on her neck and places an open mouth kiss on her lips. All the drunks were laughing and cheering them on. Cameron laid on the bed enjoying the show. When they pull apart, MyKynleigh spins the bottle and it lands on Hannah. Everybody laughs, even Cameron chuckles a little.

Hannah and MyKynleigh crawl to each other and share a short kiss on the lips. "Not a bad kisser, Cowgirl!" Hannah laughs when she's in her spot.

Samuel takes a gulp from his beer bottle before spinning the bottle. It lands on Ellis who starts shouting, "Hell yeah! Come here sexy!" She quickly crawls to him and they kiss is on the bed laughing at Samuel. Ellis pulls away and crawls back to her spot. Everybody was wolf-whistling at them.

Bryce spun the bottle next and it landed on Matheus. All the drunks laughed so hard that they had to lay on the floor. "I have to kiss a guy?" shouts Matheus. "C'mon! You know you want me!" Bryce says as he goes to Matheus. He kisses him on the lips and everyone goes crazy. "The best kisser ever!" Matheus shouts after they pull away. He laughs and takes another gulp from his third bottle of beer. Hannah drinks from her bottle and spins the bottle.

It lands on Samuel. "Oh yeah! I got Dreads!" Samuel and Hannah crawl to each other and Hannah just pecks him on the lips.

The next to go was Matheus, and the bottle landed on MyKynleigh. After they kissed, Lindsay exclaimed, "Yay! My turn!" she clapped. She spun the bottle and it pointed to the person next to her, Marissa.

"Oh hell yes! Girl on girl action!" hollered Bryce, waving his bottle around before gulping down the rest. Marissa and Lindsay smile seductively at each other and lean in until their lips meet. They deepen the kiss making everyone go crazy and cheer while Cameron looked at the scene in shock. Samuel felt his pants tighten as the kissing progressed. When they finally pulled apart, Marissa and Lindsay cheered and screamed nonsensical words.

Marissa spun the bottle and it landed on Damian. Samuel's erection totally went down and he felt something bubble in the pit of his stomach through the fog of alcohol; _**Jealousy**_

Marissa and Damian crawled to each other and claimed each other's lips. Marissa pushed Damian a little and straddled him, deepening the kiss. Everyone was cheering them on except for Cameron, who was just laughing, and Samuel, who's eyes blazed with jealousy.

"Somebody's gettin it on tonight!" exclaimed Lindsay, making everyone laugh harder. Samuel directed his glare at Lindsay before fixing it back on Marissa and Damian. When they finally pulled away, Marissa yelled, "We're totally gonna have a threesome with Damian!" to Lindsay. "Hell yeah!" Damian yelled.

Samuel felt his blood boil when he heard Marissa say clenched his teeth together and clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into his skin. He drinks the rest of beer and opens another one so he could numb his jealousy. When he was halfway through the bottle, he wasn't able to think straight again. They go around in a circle again with Emily kissing Hannah and Ellis kissing Lindsay. When it was Damian's turn, the bottle landed on Lindsay. "Come here Ireland!" They kiss each other sloppily yet deeply. Everyone cheers them on while Marissa yells, "You go *hiccup* girl! *hiccup*" After them, McKynleigh kissed Bryce.

Samuel spun the bottle when it was his turn and it landed on Lindsay. "Yes!" Lindsay shouts then crawls over to Samuel, grabs the collar of his shirt then pullshim to her. Samuel placed his hands on her waist when she wrapped her arms his neck. Lindsay leaned back and accidentally fell back on the floor, bringing Samuel down with her, with him over her, compared to when he seen Lindsay and Marissa kiss he felt nothing; _there._

Everybody was cheering, screaming and going crazy. Cameron had even gotten up from the bed to the edge of the circle to get a closer look. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Then Samuel felt someone pull on him. "Ok break it up!" Samuel pulled away from Lindsay and turned to the person on his arm.

"Now it's my turn!" Marissa grabs his neck and crashes her lips to his. Samuel wraps his arms around Marissa's waist, now this time, he felt something. while everybody gets impossibly louder from the free show in front of them. They deepened their alcohol induced kiss.

Lindsay sat up and yelled, "Hey! I wasn't finished!" She pulls Marissa away from Samuel a little so she could stick her head into the kiss, making it a three-way kiss.

"Oh my god!" screamed Hannah. "Holy shit!" Damian yelled. They deepen their kiss while everyone is on the floor laughing. They break up the kiss and Marissa yells, "That was AWESOME!" before laying down on the floor laughing. Lindsay and Samuel also fall over laughing and everyone was still riled up about the kiss that it ended the game. Within a few minutes, everyone was passed out on the floor. Cameron just stared at everybody, thinking how the hell he was going to get them in their beds, when he heard a 'ding!' from his computer. He went over to it and looked at the screen. 'Reached video limit'. Cameron pressed ok and saw that he had forgotten to turn his camera off when Emily pulled him away from his laptop because he was going to record a little video and send it to Twitter. He had recorded the contenders' game of spin the bottle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the 10 contenders woke up in their beds with a massive headache. Marissa thought her head was going to explode. She never had a headache like this before. When they went into the common room, Cameron and Alex were already there. "So how did your night go?" asked Alex.  
>"I don't remember anything. The only thing I remember is Emily and Bryce handing out drinks and then...that's it," said Matheus.<p>

Cameron spoke up and said, "Well, you guys ended playing spin the bottle after all."  
>"What?" The 9 contestants yelled and glared at Emily.<br>"I'm sorry!" she said, raising her hands in surrender.  
>"Well let me tell you who kissed who. Emily kissed Matheus, Hannah, and Bryce. Ellis kissed Bryce, Samuel and Lindsay. Bryce kissed Matheus, McKynleigh and Lindsay. McKynleigh kissed Hannah, Matheus and Marissa. Hannah kissed Samuel. And Matheus kissed Marissa."<p>

The contestants went crazy when they found out they kissed a certain person and went even more crazy when they found out that they kissed the same sex. The best kiss was Marissa and Lindsay's. No wait, it was Lindsay and Samuel's kiss that was better. No! Wait!

The best kiss of the night was when Samuel, Marissa and Lindsay had their **three-way kiss**!" exclaimed Cameron. The three's eyes went wide and their heads snapped up. "WHAT?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah. While Lindsay and Samuel were kissing because his spin landed on Lindsay, Marissa broke them up and started kissing him. Then Lindsay said that she wasnt done with him so she stuck her head in and made it three-way kiss," Cameron said, explaining everything. "Oh my god," the three say together. "Would you like to see a video?" Cameron asked. "YOU RECORDED IT?" Everybody yelled.

"Yup. It wouldn't have been recorded if Emily would've left me alone," Cameron said, walking over to his laptop and went to videos. Once again, everybody glared at Emily. "I'm sorry! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" she defended.

Cameron had taken a wire and his laptop to the TV so that they could watch the video on the television. He didn't want anybody missing anything.

"Ok. Gather around and enjoy the video. And now Alex can be a part of this and know what you did last night," Cameron said with a smile. He pressed play and everybody watched the video in shock and embarrassment. When they got to Marissa and Lindsay's kiss, the two girls blushed while the other four girls, Matheus, Alex and Cameron laughed.

Samuel, Damian and Bryce were getting an erection from watching the two girls making out. When Samuel saw Marissa and Damian kiss, his erection went down and the jealousy that he didn't know he had experienced the night before came up again. He clenched his jaw and fists and dug his nails into his skin. Damian on the other hand was getting an even larger erection, which he tried to cover by pulling his shirt down so it would cover it.

Marissa quickly looked at Samuel to see his reaction to her kissing Damian. She saw his jaw and fists clenched. She smiled a little and looked back at the screen, kind of happy he was jealous. She didn't like that he was hurt but she was happy because the only reason someone is jealous is because they care. _'So does he like me?_' Marissa thinks to herself. Then they hear Lindsay say in the video, "Somebody's getting it on tonight!" making Lindsay, Damian and Marissa blush and Samuel breathed out heavily through his nose. Everybody else laughed. They saw Damian and Lindsay's kiss and Damian was freaking out, praying that nobody will notice his "little friend". After they pulled away, Marissa told Lindsay in the video, "We're totally having a threesome with Damian!" "Hell yeah!" Damian yells. Marissa, Lindsay, Damian and Samuel's eyes went wide.

The first three was from embarrassment and for Samuel it was from anger and jealousy._ He saw red_. Marissa looks at Samuel and then he turns his piercing eyes on her, making her look away quickly. After McKynleigh kissed Bryce, Cameron speaks up. "Ok! Everyone be quiet and pay attention!" They do and see Lindsay pull Samuel in a kiss and wrap her arms around him while he put his hands on her waist. Samuel looked at Marissa from the corner of his eye to see if the kiss fazed her, and was a little happy to see that she was glaring daggers at the screen. Then Samuel and Lindsay fell down on the floor with him on top in the the video, which made Marissa's blood boil. Samuel could feel his erection coming on again, but tried to stop it because it wasn't Marissa that he was kissing in the video. Lindsay was embarrassed and her cheeks were extremely pink. Then in the video, they see Marissa crawl over to Samuel and tug on his arm. "Ok! Break it up!" Samuel breaks away from Lindsay and turns to Marissa. "Now it's my turn." Once Samuel sees himself and Marissa kissing, he doesn't try to stop his erection, but does try to cover it. Marissa blushed and felt her face get hot. Then Lindsay sits up and yells, "I wasn't finished!" When Lindsay sees herself push Marissa away a little and puts her face in, she turns as red as a tomato. Marissa covers her mouth with her hand and watches the screen with embarrassment. Samuel slides down in his seat, embarrassed by what he did the night before and by the fact that he was turned on by it. They watch as they deepen their kiss, everybody around them going crazy with the alcohol. Everybody surrounding them now were going crazy as they watched the three make out. When they pulled away, Marissa covered her face when she saw herself say, "That was AWESOME!" before falling over onto the floor, laughing. Once everyone was passed out, Cameron stopped the video.

"So as you can see, you guys had a very eventful night last night," he said. Alex laughed. "I'm so glad this was recorded! That was hilarious!" "I had to put each and every one of you into your beds AND I had to clean up!" Cameron said, unplugging his laptop from the TV and walking back to the table. "We're sorry Cameron! We'll make it up to you!" Emily apologized. "We?" asked the other 10 contenders. "I wasn't even there so I'm not doing anything," said Alex.

"And we didn't want to drink. Bryce is the only one that went along with you so you two can have fun making it up to Cameron," said Marissa.  
>"Gee, thanks," Emily said.<br>"It doesn't matter. We need to get ready and go to the set so we can shoot the music video," Cameron said.

The other 10 contenders groaned because of their hangover. "You'll get over it. Now come on! Let's go! Chop chop!" Cameron yells, clapping his hands. The contenders flinch at the loud noise and get ready for the shoot. They avoided looking at each other in the eyes the whole time.

In the car, Samuel, Damian, Lindsay and Marissa are quiet the whole car ride to the set. Once they get there, they were immediately put into costumes, hair and makeup. They shoot the video for almost 3 hours when Erik says, "And that's a wrap!" The contestants are happy to get it over with to go home and back to sleep.

In the car during the ride back home, Damian says, "Just promise me one thing. After this, we will never speak of what happened last night. I really don't need that coming back and biting me in the ass."  
>"Totally," Samuel says.<br>"Agreed," Lindsay says.  
>"Not a word," Marissa says.<p>

They all said that at the same time. Damian nods and looks out his window again. When they get back to the house, the 10 contestants who had a hangover went into their dorms and laid in bed.

Marissa couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed and she was tired and wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She kept thinking about her kissing Samuel. Their lips actually met and _she didn't remember any of it_. She couldn't even remember if she felt anything. In the boys' dorm, Samuel was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking the same thing.

"Hey Lindsay, are you awake?" Marissa whispered.  
>"Mhmm."<br>"Do you remember kissing Damian last night? Did you feel anything when you kissed him?" Marissa asked quietly.  
>"No. I don't remember anything. I-," she stopped talking mid sentence and looked at Marissa.<p>

"Why are you asking me about Damian? Why not Bryce or Samuel? Oh my gosh! And I'm so sorry for kissing Samuel like that! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing! I-."  
>Marissa cut her off. "It's fine. I know it's not your fault. We were all drunk and didn't know what we were doing. And I'm asking you about Damian because I see the way you look at him. Do you love him or just like him?" Marissa asks.<br>Lindsay blushed and said, "What you said before. I'm falling in love with him." Marissa laughed softly and turned on her side to look at Lindsay, and she did the same.  
>"And I'm sorry for kissing Damian. So we're even," she says with a smile. Lindsay laughs and nods her head.<br>"Even though I don't remember it, in the video you looked like a pretty good kisser," Lindsay says with a wink. Marissa laughs and shakes her head at her friend.

Lindsay laughs and they both fall asleep, dreaming about having their first kisses with Samuel and Damian going much differently than it actually did.


	11. Chapter 11

**2 and half hours later**

Marissa wakes up with her head feeling much better than that morning. Everybody was still asleep in there beds. She gets out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom. Once she's out, she picks up her book from her bedside table, her phone and her ear buds. She goes into the common room and climbs onto the huge bed. She crawls to the headboard and props herself up against it, pulling a fur blanket over her. She picks up her phone and goes through her songs, picking Rihanna's California King Bed.

She goes on Twitter and responds to all of her tweets and follows back her followers. Then she set her phone down beside her and placed the book in her lap, opening to her marked page and continued reading with the music playing in the background. She's up to the point in her book that has her on the edge of her seat with suspense when she hears a voice next to her.

"Hey."  
>"Holy shit!" Marissa jumps and throws her book up in the air. She looks to her left with a hand over her heart because it was beating 10,000 miles per hour.<br>"Language," Samuel laughs.  
>"You scared the hell outta me! Don't do that!" Marissa exclaims, back handing him on the arm. She takes her earbuds out and pauses her song.<br>"I'm sorry. Not my fault you get so absorbed in your books that you're not in the real world," Samuel says.

Marissa shakes her head at him with a smile and grabs her book, which landed on the bed closed, and flipped through the pages to find where she was interrupted. She placed her bookmark on the page and closed her book, sat it down next to her and looked at Samuel.

"Have you seen Cameron and Alex?" he asked.  
>"No. I thought they were with you," Marissa said. Samuel shook his head.<br>"They were probably bored and went out," Marissa said. Samuel nodded and then there was an awkward silence.  
>"Marissa, about last night-," he started to say but Marissa cut him off.<br>"I'm sorry I kissed you. I didn't mean to. I didn't know what I was doing and I promise I won't do it again," she said quickly, lying through her teeth.

Samuel's heart sank lower in his chest when he heard her say that. He was going to ask whether she felt something when they kissed, or even if she felt something when she saw herself kissing him in the video. But he quickly covered up and said,  
>"Yeah, it won't happen again. And don't be sorry. I don't even remember it anyways so it doesn't matter," he says with a forced smile.<p>

Marissa's hope crashed when she heard that. _'He doesnt care? He didn't feel something when he saw us kiss?_' Marissa forced back a smile then looked away.  
>Just then, Lindsay walked through the door and said, "Hey guys."<br>"Hey," Marissa and Samuel said at the same time. Lindsay crawled onto the bed and laid down with her head in Marissa's lap.  
>"What time is it?" Marissa presses the home button making her phone screen light up with the time.<br>"6:30."  
>"Oh. So what are we gonna do?" Lindsay asked.<br>"I know what I'm not gonna do. I'm not doin anything Emily comes up with," Samuel says.

Lindsay and Marissa laugh. Lindsay tilts her head back a little and looks at Samuel. She sits up and turns around.  
>"Sam, I'm sorry I kissed you. And I'm sorry I stuck my head in when you guys were having your little...moment." Marissa blushed as she said that and Samuel smiles at Lindsay.<br>"It's fine. We were too drunk to think straight," he says.

Lindsay crawls over to him and warps her arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist.  
>"You know I love you like a brother," she says, laying down next to Samuel with her back against the headboard. Samuel puts his arm around her shoulder and says,<br>"Yeah, I know. And I love you like a sister." with a smile. He kisses the side of her forehead and she leans her head against his shoulder. Marissa watches the whole thing with her blood boiling.

She gets up and crawls off The bed with her book and phone.  
>"I'm gonna wake everybody else up and see what they want to do," she says quickly as she walks out the door, wanting to get away from their 'little moment'. She goes to the boys' dorm and sees that there were only two people in the room. She looked around the room again, wondering where Damian was. She hears the bathroom door open and turns around to see Damian come out of it.<br>"Hey Marissa," he says.  
>"Hey," she says with a small smile. Damian walks over to his bed and sits on it.<br>"Damian, I don't anything to be weird with us. I want to forget about last night and move on," Marissa says, sitting down next to him.  
>Damian smiles and says, "It's ok. I'm not drinking again so we don't need to worry about that happening again." They both laugh and he continues.<br>"You know I love you so it's not weird between us." Marissa smiles back and says,  
>"I love you too." They wrap their arms around each other and when they pulled away, Marissa quickly pecks him on the cheek. She gets up and was about to go out the door when she turns around and says,<br>"Just between you and me, you looked like an amazing kisser in the video." Damian laughed while she winked and walked out and into the girls' dorm. _Little did she know that Samuel was standing outside the boys' dorm and heard everything. And his heart was breaking._


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up guys!" Marissa says to the girls in the dorm. They wake up and go to the bathroom one at a time.

"What do you want to do? Cameron and Alex took one of the cars and left,"Marissa said, sitting on her bed.  
>Emily spoke up and said, "I know! We cou-."<br>Marissa quickly cut her off and said, "I'm not doing anything you suggest. The last time I did, I kissed half the house and had a three-way kiss. I'm good."

Emily stuck her tongue out at her and crosse her arms over her chest, looking the other way. Marissa rolled her eyes and looked at the other three girls.

"I'm starving. We didn't eat all day," said McKynleigh.  
>"Yeah. Me too. We should go to Olive Garden," said Hannah.<br>"Okay," Marissa said with a smile.  
>"Let's get dressed and get some dinner. I'm gonna tell the rest of them what the plans are and to get ready." Marissa walks out the door goes to the common room to see Samuel and Lindsay sitting on the edge of the bed talking quietly between themselves.<p>

Marissa takes a deep breathe to calm herself and walks over to them. "Hey. We're gonna go out for dinner so you should get ready," Marissa says to the both of them. Samuel and Lindsay look up at her with cold eyes. Marissa looks at them weird and said, "We'll be leaving in 30 minutes." She walks away confused. '_What was that about?_' She goes into the boys' dorm and sees Bryce and Matheus are up. "Hey. We're gonna get dinner and we're leaving in 30 minutes so get ready," Marissa says. The three boys nod and she leaves and goes back into her dorm. She picks out her new hot pink skinny jeans, black v neck and knee high converse. She also picks out the new black spiky ring and the hot pink shoe laces. She quickly gets dressed and sits down on her bed, taking the white shoelaces off of the converse.

Lindsay walks into the room and past Marissa without looking at her. Marissa looks over at her, wondering why she was acting mad at her. '_There's no reason for her to be mad at me. I'm the one who should be mad at her. She's getting all close to Samuel when she knows how I feel about him!_' Marissa thinks to herself while glaring at Lindsay. Lindsay gets dressed and goes into the bathroom to fix her hair and put makeup on.

Marissa finishes taking the white shoelaces off and puts the hot pink ones in.

**Samuel's POV (After He Heard Marissa And Damian): **  
>'<em>How could he do that to me?<em>' Samuel was beyond pissed at Damian. '_He knows how I feel about her and he's hitting on her?_' Samuel was about to go into the dorm and give Damian a piece of his mind but he held himself back and turned around and stormed back to the common room.

He threw the door open and went inside, making Lindsay jump from her spot on the bed.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Lindsay asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to Samuel.  
>"No! I'm fuckin' pissed!" He shouts, pacing the room. Lindsay grabs his arm, stopping him and looks into his eyes. "What's wrong?" Samuel looks away before looking back at her.<br>"Damian and Marissa were in the dorm and they said that they love each other! And then Marissa said that he looked like an amazing kisser in the video!" Lindsay let's go him and takes a step back, looking at Samuel in shock. "What?" she says, not believing what she's hearing.  
>"They are apparently together and Damian fucking knows how I fe-!" Samuel stops talking and looks away, hoping that Lindsay didn't catch his slip up. But she did.<br>"You love her?" Lindsay asks. Samuel sighs and nods. Lindsay looks away and sits down on the bed, a tear calling down her cheek.  
>"Marissa knows that I love Damian," she says, looking down at her hands. Samuel looks at Lindsay.<br>"How could she do that to me?" she says looking up. Samuel sees tears pouring down her face. He sits next to her and takes her hand in-between his two.  
>"I know how you feel. I'm sorry this has to happen to you too." Samuel kisses her temple and she leans her head on his shoulder.<br>"I can't believe this. They were our best friends and they knew how we felt about them and they still went behind our backs," Lindsay says, taking her head off of his shoulder and letting go of his hand.  
>"Someone's coming," she whispers, wiping away her tears.<p>

Marissa walks into the room and tells them to get ready. They look at her with piercing eyes, causing her to give them with a weird look. "We'll be leaving in 30 minutes," Marissa says before walking to the boys' dorm. Samuel looks at the ground, feeling a tear roll down his face. Lindsay looks to her left and sees his tear splash on the ground.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault. You're an amazing person and any girl would be lucky to have you," she says, wiping his cheek and turning his face towards her. He gives her a half smile and takes her hand.  
>"So are you. Any guy would be a fool to not want you." Lindsay blushes a little then stands up, bringing Samuel with her.<br>"We should go get ready. Don't do anything to Damian please? I'm as equally as pissed as you are at both of them but don't get yourself into anything." she says, looking up at him. Samuel looks at Lindsay and says,  
>"I won't if you won't." Lindsay smiles a little and nods.<p>

She stands on her tip-toes and kisses his cheek before turning around and going to the girls' dorm. Samuel smirks and goes to the boys' dorm. He walks through the door and goes to his dresser and takes out his hot pinks skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He also takes out his hot pink sneakers.

"Hey Samuel!" Samuel looks to his right to see Damian smiling at him. Samuel glares at him before looking back at what he was doing. He picked up his stuff and went to the bathroom to change. _'What did I do?'_ Damian thought, confused. When Samuel came out of the bathroom, Damian gets up from his bed and walks over to him.

"Are you ok?" Damian asks. Samuel looks straight ahead and walks past Damian without speaking to him. He pits his pajamas on the bed and heads toward the door.

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?" Damian asked him, eyes wide with confusion. Samuel looks at him with hard eyes, thinking about ripping his head off, but remembers his promise to Lindsay and walks out the dorm, leaving Damian with a "what the fuck?" look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok! Is everyone ready?" Marissa asks the girls. Four of them nod while the other ignores her.

Marissa glares at Lindsay before talking to the other girls. "Let's go to the common room and I'll get the guys." They all leave the dorm and go to the common room.

Samuel was in an egg chair using his phone when he looks up at the girls. Marissa looks at him and notices that they match. They were both wearing hot pink and black. Samuel also notices this and looks back at his phone, annoyed. Marissa looks at him, wondering why he's acting like that when she sees Lindsay walk over to him and tell him something.

He answers back and when she says something else, he replies and smiles at her. Lindsay blushes and smiles back. Then Samuel pulls Lindsay to him and sits her on his lap! Marissa's eyes got wide with anger. She clenched her jaw and stormed to the boys' dorm.

"We're leaving," she says kind of harshly. Bryce and Matheus nod and leave the room while Damian walks up to Marissa and says,

"Hey Marissa. Do you know what's going on with Samuel? I tried to talk to him and he was glaring at me and ignoring me."  
>"I don't know what his problem is. He's giving me cold looks and Lindsay is mad at me and ignoring me. I didn't do anything to them! She has no reason to be mad at me! I'm the one that should be mad at her! I told her that I love Samuel and now she's-!" Marissa freezes when she realizes what she just said.<br>Damian smiles and says, "I knew it! I told Samuel that you did! You know that Samuel loves you back?" Marissa shakes her head.  
>"It doesn't look that way. He's hitting on Lindsay! They're getting all close and when I came to get you guys, she sat on his lap!" she shouts. Damian looks at her with disbelieving eyes.<br>"What?"  
>"They're together and she knows how I feel about Samuel! They are dating behind our backs! I know how you feel about Lindsay. I see the way you look at her,"<p>

Marissa said. Damian just stares at her, not wanting to believe what he's hearing is true. Marissa starts to cry.

"How can she do that to me? She knows that I love him! She's...ugh!" She covers her face with her hands and sits down on the nearest bed. She feels warm arms encircle her.  
>"Don't cry. I feel the same way. I can't believe that they did that to us," Damian says, laying his head on hers. Marissa shakes her head and unwraps herself from Damian's arms.<br>"We have to go. I'm starving and I don't want to think about it. My heart is seriously breaking right now." She stands up from the bed, bringing Damian with her by her grasp on his arm.  
>"So is mine. But you are a beautiful woman that any man would be dumb not to want you," Damian says, tilting her chin up so she could look at him. Marissa gives a little smile and says,<br>"And you're an amazing friend. I'll always love you like a brother and any girl would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend." Damian smiles.  
>"And I'll always love you like a sister. So that means I'm gonna chase away all of the guys that go after you," he says. Marissa laughs and kisses him on the cheek.<br>"Come on."

They walk out of the dorm holding hands which Samuel and Lindsay catch. Damian looks to see Lindsay on Samuel's lap and his eyes turn cold, feeling betrayed by the person who he thought was his best friend.

"So where are we gonna eat?" asks Marissa, trying not to pay attention to her backstabbing friend and love. "We chose to eat at Applebee's. It right there and we're starving so..." McKynleigh says.  
>"Yeah! That's perfect," says Marissa. They all go to the parking lot to see Bryce's truck and Samuel's car.<br>"I have a big trunk so two people can sit back there," Bryce says.  
>"Ooh! I do!" Ellis exclaims before running to the back of the truck.<br>"I will too." Matheus goes to the back and Bryce opens the trunk and helps them in.

Samuel goes over to his car, leans against the passenger door and unlocks his car with the automatic lock. Damian doesn't look at Samuel and sits in the back seat. Marissa walks over to the car and waits for him to move out of the way, which he doesn't. She's not in the mood to talk to him so she talks to Damian through the open door until Samuel decided to move. Then Lindsay walks toward the car and was heading for the back seat. Samuel moves out of the way and holds the passenger door open for her. Lindsay smiles at him and starts walking to the passenger side instead.

"Thank you," she says as she climbs into the car. "  
>Your welcome," he says before closing the door. Marissa looks at Samuel in shock. <em>'So he blocked my way to the door because he didn't want me to sit there? He wanted fuckin Lindsay to sit there?<em>' Marissa is livid and tells Damian to move down. He does and she climbs into the back seat and closes the door. Damian looks at her and shakes his head at the fact that Samuel did that. Marissa glares at Samuel and Lindsay during the whole car ride.

**Samuel's POV:**  
>After he walked out of the boys' dorm, he went to the common room and sat in an egg chair. '<em>What did I do? He knows what the fuck he did<em>!' Samuel thinks to himself. He takes out his phone and goes on Twitter. A few minutes later, Samuel hears people come into the room. He looks up and the first person he sees is Marissa. They're wearing the same color; hot pink and black. '_Great_.' He thinks to himself, looking back at his phone, annoyed.

Lindsay goes up to him and says, "Looks like you and a certain someone are matching."  
>"I know," he says.<br>"Did you say anything to Damian?" she asks.  
>"No. He was talking to me but I ignored him. Then he had the nerve to say 'What did I do?' I was seriously thinking about ripping his head off, but then I thought about how I promised you that I wouldn't do anything so I walked away," he says with a smile, looking at her. Lindsay smiles back at him.<p>

Samuel reaches over and pulls her onto his lap. He leans his head on her shoulder and she leans her head on his.

"Did Marissa say anything to you?" Samuel asked.  
>"No. I just walked by and ignored her. But I think she's mad at me for something because she didn't even bother asking me why I'm ignoring her," Lindsay said.<br>"What reason does she have to be mad at you? She's the one who's going behind your back and dating the guy you love when she knew that you loved him," Samuel said, taking his head off of her shoulder and looking at her. "I don't know," Lindsay said, shaking her head.  
>"This is just pissing me off so much!" she says, rubbing her temples.<br>"Stop thinking about it. Just know that I'm always here for you," he says, taking her hand in his. She smiles at him and gives his hand a small squeeze.  
>"And I'm always here for you." she says, kissing him on the cheek. He smiles and puts his head on her shoulder again and she leans her head on his.<br>"This should be a pretty interesting dinner," Samuel says as Limdsay plays with his hand.  
>"Am I getting to heavy? I don't want you to be uncomfortable because I'm sitting on you," Limdsay says.<p>

She makes a move to get up but Samuel wraps his arms around her waist, holding her there. "Of course at a time like this you would be worried about how much you weigh. You're not hurting me at all," he says with a smile. Lindsay smiles and they wait for Marissa to come back so they could go eat.


	14. Chapter 14

When they get to the restaurant, they climb out of the cars and file into Applebee's. They are seated in two separate booths because there wasn't a table long enough for all ten of them to sit in. Lindsay and Samuel slide into the same seat in one booth.

Emily, Matheus, Bryce, McKynleigh, Ellis and Hannah all go into the other booth. Damian and Marissa look at the table with the other two and reluctantly goes into the other side of the booth. Samuel and Lindsay don't look up from their menus and Marissa and Damian ignore them. Samuel leans back in his seat and talks quietly to Lindsay, holding the menu up so that it could be a wall between him and the other two.

"Do you want to do the 2 for $20 with me?"  
>"Sure," Lindsay says, looking back at the menu. Samuel puts his menu down and flips to the back of Lindsay's menu.<br>"This is what we can order for the 2 for $20," he says, pointing at the page.  
>"And we can get an appetizer." Lindsay nods and reads the menu.<br>"I know what I want. What are you having?" she asks.  
>"The 9 oz. steak sirloin," Samuel answers.<br>"Me too!" They both chuckle.  
>"So what do you want as an appetizer?" asks Samuel.<br>"Ummm...are the wings ok?" Lindsay asks, pointing at the boneless buffalo wings.  
>"Yeah." She smiles and closes her menu.<p>

While this was happening, Marissa and Damian were glaring at the two betrayers over the edge of their menus. Marissa takes a deep breathe and reads over the menu.

"What are you getting Damian?" She doesn't get a response so she looks over at him.  
>"Damian." Damian was staring daggers at Samuel and obviously didn't hear her. Marissa snaps her fingers in his face, snapping him out of his spell.<br>"What?" he asked, looking at her.  
>"What are you eating?" she asks again.<br>"I don't know. What are you getting?" he asks back.  
>"I was thinking about getting the oriental chicken salad," Marissa answers.<br>"Salad? Why?" Damian asks.  
>"Because I want it. We can do the 2 for $20. They have some good choices and it's cheaper," she says, showing him the page. He looks over the page.<br>"I'll get the salmon and shrimp."  
>"Ok. What appetizer do you want?"<br>"How about the...mozzarella sticks?" Damian asks, looking at Marissa.

She nods her head and smiles. He smiles back and closes the menu. Marissa pulls out her phone and plays on it, not wanting to look at Samuel and Lindsay. Damian takes his phone and ear buds out and listens to music so he could avoid looking at the two.

"Hello. Welcome to Applebee's. My name is Kathrine and this is Angelica. We will be your servers for today." Two females with curvy bodies come over to our table. One was blonde and had her nose pierced along with her cartiladge and the two "normal" ear piercings. The other was a red head with her eyebrow, lip, cartilage, and belly button pierced. Her shirt was hiked up so they could see her stomach. They both were wearing black shirts that showed ALOT of cleavage. The blonde was Katherine and the redhead was Angelica. They looked like they should be serving at a strip club instead if Applebee's. Kathrine served Samuel's table while Angelica served Bryce's table.

"What can I get you?" Kathrine asks, looking at Marissa.  
>"We're gonna do the 2 for $20. I would like the oriental chicken salad with a diet Pepsi," she says, motioning to Damian.<br>"And I would like the salmon and shrimp with a Sprite," he says.  
>She writes it down and asks, "For your appetizer?"<br>"The mozzarella sticks," Marissa says. Kathrine nods, writing it down.

She looks over at Samuel and her eyes fog over a little with lust. She smiles seductively and says, "And what can I do for you?" Lindsay and Marissa catch the double meaning in her question and Marissa glares at the waitress. "We're gonna do the 2 for $20 as well. We both want the 9 oz. sirloin steak...well done?" Samuel asks at the end looking at Lindsay. She looks at Samuel and nods, smiling. "  
>Then yes, well done. And we want the boneless buffalo wings," Samuel says, picking up his and Lindsay's menus and give it to the waitress.<br>"And to drink?"  
>"Two diet Pepsi's," Lindsay says.<br>Kathrine looks at Lindsay with an annoyed look then writes it down. she looks back at Samuel and says,  
>"Your order will be out shortly," with a seductive smile and walks away. Marissa glares at her back and hopes that she trips and falls on her face.<p>

"Did you see that?" Lindsay asks Samuel.  
>"See what?" Samuel asks, looking at her.<br>"And what can I do for you?" Lindsay says, smiling seductively and batting her eyelashes,  
>"What does that look like to you?" she says, acting normal again.<br>Samuel smirks. "Is somebody jealous?" he says.  
>"Yes Sam. You caught me. I'm so jealous of the waitress and her slutty clothes," Lindsay says sarcastically,<br>"No I'm not jealous." Samuel chuckles and goes on Twitter on his phone.

Lindsay leans her head on his shoulder and looks at his phone. Marissa glares at Lindsay, wanting to rip her head off. Damian looks at Samuel with hard eyes. How can he do this to me? _He knows I love her and not only are they dating behind my back, but they're cuddling and getting all close right in front of me!'_ Damian thinks. Katherine comes back and gives them their drinks.

"Thank yo-." Marissa looks at the waitress to see that she tied her shirt so that her belly was showing, and she also had her belly button pierced. She was bending down more than necessary, showing them more of her cleavage. Katherine looks at Samuel and smiles. "If you need anything, just let me know," she says seductively. She turns around and walks away, and the others see that she had a tattoo on her lower back, or as Marissa is now calling it, a Tramp Stamp. "

This chick really needs to back off," Marissa says to Damian.  
>"Why does it matter to you?" Samuel says, finally acknowledging that Marissa and Damian were there.<br>"Because I don't need to see her fucking half naked just so she could get your attention!" Marissa says with an attitude.  
>"And I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Damian. So mind your damn business next time," she finishes.<br>"We're all sitting at the same table and you weren't talking quietly. So how do you except us to mind our business if you're talking all loud for all of us to hear!" Lindsay shouts, defending Samuel.  
>"I'm not talking to you!" Marissa shouts, slamming her hand down on the table, making Damian and everyone around them jump and look at their table. Lindsay slams both hands on the table and stands up quickly.<br>"Well you are now bitch!" The tables around them gasp while Damian stares at Lindsay in shock. He didn't think that she was capable of using such words. Samuel quickly gets out of the booth and pulls on Lindsay's arm. "Come on." Lindsay glares at Marissa while she gets out of the booth then keeps walking shaking Samuel's hand off, heading to the bathroom. "Lindsay!"

Samuel goes after her but she runs the rest of the way to the bathroom, going in before Samuel could get to her. McKynleigh gets up and quickly walks to the girls' bathroom. "I got her," she says to Samuel on the way in.

"Lindsay?"  
>"Leave me alone," she says from in a stall.<br>"What happened? Why are you and Marissa fighting? You guys are closer to each other than any of us are," McKynleigh says, confused. Lindsay throws open the stall door and goes into her face.  
>"She's not my friend! I would never be friends with that backstabbing bitch!" She has tears rolling down her face. She walks away from McKynleigh and stands in front of the mirror, watching the tears drop from her chin to her shirt. McKynleigh stands behind her and looks at Lindsay in the mirror.<br>"What did she do?" Lindsay starts to cry harder.  
>"She's dating Damian! I told her that I loved Damian and they went and dated behind my back! Samuel told me that he loves her and he was heartbroken when he saw them together!" McKynleigh looks at her with wide eyes.<br>"I didn't know they were dating. Are you sure because I think I would've known if they were dating." Lindsay turns around and looks her in the eyes.  
>"Samuel heard them say that that they love each other when they were in the boys' dorm. I just couldn't stand that she's with Damian when she knows how I feel about him and she has the nerve to be jealous when the waitress came and hit on Samuel," Lindsay said.<br>"I defended him when Marissa told him to mind his business when she was talking all loud and I just exploded when she gave me an attitude. I just wanna smack her in the fucking face!" she screams.  
>"No, don't. That won't help anything," McKynleigh says, wrapping Lindsay in her arms.<br>"Let's go back out and you can eat. You can seat in the other booth with me." Lindsay shakes her head.  
>"I embarrassed myself out there. I just want to go home." McKynleigh thinks for a second before saying,<br>"Hold on. I'll be right back." She let's go if Lindsay and opens the door to see Samuel leaning against the wall, staring at the ground with his arms crossed.

His head snaps up and he says worriedly, "Where is she? Is she ok?" McKynleigh nods and says,  
>"She's embarrassed and wants to go home. Can you tell the waitress to put mine and Lindsay's food in to-go boxes so I can take her home. You guys can split between a cab and Bryce's car."<br>"I want to take her home," Samuel says before going to the waitress and telling her to put his and Lindsay's food in to-go boxes. She was disappointed that he was leaving but nodded and did it. McKynleigh goes back into the bathroom and says, "Samuel is gonna take you home. He's getting them to put your food in boxes do you can eat it at the house." Lindsay nods and there's a knock on the door. McKynleigh opens it to see Samuel holding an Applebee's bag filled with their food.  
>"Are you ready to go?" he asks.<p>

Lindsay nods and walks out of the bathroom and quickly walks past everyone, desperate to get the hell out of there. She runs out the door and runs to Samuel's car. Samuel unlocked the door when he saw Lindsay dash for it so she could just get in. Lindsay climbs into the front seat and closes the door. She leans her head against the window pane and lets the tears stream down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Samuel walks quickly to the car and puts the food in the back seat of the driver's side. He gets into the car and looks at Lindsay. "Lindsay?" She cries against the window with her body facing away from him. Samuel grabs her arm and pulls her to him in a hug.

Lindsay wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder.  
>"I...I just can't!" she cries,<br>"I love him so much and they're sitting right in front of me! She's dating Damian behind my back and she has the audacity to be jealous when the waitress hits on you?"  
>Samuel hugs her tightly and says, "Don't cry. If Damian doesn't see how beautiful you are inside and out, then it's his loss. Forget about him and move on to somebody who will treat you right." Lindsay nods.<br>"Come on. Let's go home and eat 'cause I bet your starving." Samuel let's go of Lindsay and turns the car on.

They both put their seat belts on and he puts his arm around her shoulder and she leans into his side. They drive home and when they get there, they don't see Lindsay's car there.

"Cameron and Alex are still not back? I hope they're ok," Lindsay says as she gets out of the car.  
>"I'm gonna text Cameron and ask him where they're at," Samuel said, taking his phone out. She nods, opens the door and takes the food out of the back seat. She closes the door and walks to the house. Samuel is right behind her and sends his text to Cameron.<p>

They go inside and go into the kitchen. Lindsay puts the bags down on the table and takes the boxes out. Samuel goes to the drawers and takes out two forks and knives. He goes back to the table and sits down next to Lindsay. They open the boxes and start eating. They were both quiet until Samuel's phone starts to vibrate. He checks it and says,

"Cam and Alex are at the movies. They're gonna be back kind of late 'cause it didn't start yet." Lindsay nods, happy to know that they are both ok, and continues eating.

**Marissa's POV: (Before, At The Restaurant With Lindsay)**  
>"Well you are now bitch!" Lindsay was standing with her hands on the table glaring at Marissa.<p>

She was about to stand up and get in her face when Samuel quickly gets out of the booth and pulls on Lindsay's arm.

"Come on." Lindsay glares at Marissa as she gets out and then quickly walks toward the bathroom, shaking Samuel's hand off.  
>"Lindsay!" Samuel goes after her when she sprints to the bathroom.<p>

Hannah gets out of the booth and sits in the other side of the booth with Marissa and Damian.  
>"What happened?"<br>"I was talking to Samuel and that bitch didn't mind her own fucken business!" Marissa shouts.  
>"You're fighting about that?" Hannah asked. Marissa sighs before telling her about how she loves Samuel and that Lindsay is dating him behind her back. After she was done, Hannah was sad for her.<br>"Are you sure?" Hannah asks.  
>"Yes! Lindsay was sitting on his lap when we woke up today! I trusted her and she's dating him when she knows that I love him!" Marissa says, a tear rolling down her cheek.<br>"Don't cry," Hannah says, placing her hand over Marissa's.

Damian wraps his arms around her and she leans her head on his shoulder. From the corner of her eye, Marissa sees Samuel run to the waitress and tells her something. The waitress was smiling with him at first before her face fell and she went into the kitchen.

After 2 minutes, she comes back out with an Applebee's bag. She hands it to him and he takes it then quickly walks away.

"Im sorry that they did that to both of you," Hannah says to Marissa and Damian.  
>"I thought he was my friend. But obviously not," Damian says.<p>

Then Lindsay quickly walks past their table with Samuel a few steps behind her. Lindsay dashes for the door and runs out into the parking lot.

MyKynleigh comes back to her table and says, "Lindsay wanted to leave so Samuel got their food to go and he's taking her home. We'll get a cab and half of us can go in it and the other in Bryce's car."  
>"Great. Now just because Lindsay turned into a cry baby and wanted to leave, we're stuck taking a cab and we have to pay the driver. Did they even pay for their food or do we have to pay for that too?" Marissa said.<br>"Actually, Samuel paid for his and Lindsay's food AND he paid for the cab fare," MyKynleigh said, defending her friends.

Marissa just rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat, leaning her forehead on her hand. The waitresses Katherine and Angelica came back with their food. Katherine looked less enthusiastic now that Samuel was gone. Marissa smirked and ate her salad. When everybody was done eating, they paid for the food and went to the parking lot. Marissa went to the side of the road and flagged down a cab. Bryce, Emily, Matheus and Ellis climbed into the Jeep while Marissa grabbed Damian and slid into the backseat of the cab with him. Hannah also went in and closed the door.

"Wait and then follow that car," Damian told the cab driver, pointing to the Jeep. Bryce pulls out of the parking spot and drives toward the house with the cab right behind him.

**Samuel's POV:**  
>"I'm sorry that you have to eat here with me," Lindsay says, looking up from her food at Samuel.<br>"Don't be sorry. I told MyKynleigh that I would take you home instead of her doing it. I wanted to be with you and make sure that you're ok. And you might need someone to vent to and I know the whole story already so you wouldn't have to explain it to everybody," Samuel says with a small smile.  
>Lindsay smiles back and says, "You're the best."<br>"Thanks." They continue eating until they are both done.

They get up and throw their boxes away and put their knives and forks in the sink.

"I'm gonna go get ready for for bed," Lindsay says.  
>"Ok."<p>

She goes into the girls' dorm and takes her pajamas out. She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. When she comes out in her pj's, she puts her clothes away and stares at her bed then Marissa's bed right next to hers. '_Im not sleeping in the same room as her.'_ She picks up her phone, earbuds and Teddy bear and goes toward the boys' dorm. She knocks on it to make sure she doesn't walk in on Samuel naked like Marissa did.

"Come in." She opens the door and walks over to Samuel, by his bed.  
>"Can I sleep here with you? I can't sleep in the same room as Marissa. I just can't..." Lindsay says, looking away as she trails off.<br>Samuel hugs her and says, "Of course. But is sleeping over here gonna be any better than sleeping in your dorm? Damian's bed is right next to mine," motioning to Damian's bed.  
>"I think it'll be better so I won't be by myself with Marissa and you wouldn't be by yourself with Damian," says, pulling away a little and looking at him. Samuel looks down at her and smiles.<br>"Ok. Whatever makes you happy," he says before kissing her on her forehead.

Lindsay smiles and pulls away, grabbing his hand and leading him to the common room. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" she asks, letting go of his hand and kneeling in front of the huge flatscreen TV to look through the movies. "Sure. What do you want to watch?" he asks, kneeling down beside her.  
>"I don't know. How about...Avatar?"<br>"Sounds good," Samuel says, standing up and going to the bed. Lindsay takes out the movie and puts it into the DVD player.

She grabs the remote and goes to the bed. She crawls all the way to the headboard next to Samuel and leans against it. She skips through all the previews until she got to the menu screen. She presses play and puts the remote to the side with her phone. She grabs her teddy bear and snuggles up with it. Samuel puts his arm around her shoulders and she leans on his chest.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Samuel asks smirking, just noticing the stuffed animal.  
>"Yes it is. Beary has always been there for me," Lindsay says, looking up at Samuel. Samuel laughs.<br>"That's the best you could do? Beary the Bear?" Lindsay gets off of Samuel and looks at him.  
>"Hey! I was 4! I can't change his name now, it'll confuse him," she says, hugging her bear. Samuel laughs and Lindsay says,<br>"Don't laugh!" Samuel hugs her and says, " Aww. I think it's cute that you have a teddy bear." He takes it from her and looks at her.  
>"You had it since you were 4? It looks perfect," Samuel observes.<br>"Yes I had HIM since I was 4 and HE'S part of the family. I have to take care of him," Lindsay says, emphasizing on the "him" and "he's".

Samuel chuckles and give her back the bear. She lays down on his chest again and they watch the movie. Half an hour into the movie. Lindsay peeks up at Samuel to see his kind, beautiful face. She looks back at the screen. '_Samuel's right. I need somebody that will treat me good. If Damian doesn't see how much of a wonderful person I am, I just need to forget about him and move on. I have to find someone that loves me for who I am, and I think I found him._' Lindsay gets off of Samuel and looks at him.

"Sam, do you really think that I could find someone that will love me?" Samuel looks at her like she's crazy.  
>"How can someone not love you? Forget about Damian. He doesn't deserve you and you deserve better. I see a beautiful, kind, loving woman in front of me. You need someone who will love you for who you are," Samuel says, looking her in the eyes with a huge amount of intensity.<p>

A few tears fall down her face as she smiles at him, hearing the most beautiful words come out of Samuel. He wipes away her tears and hugs her. She hugs him tightly before pulling away and looking into his eyes. _'He's right.'_ She leans in and crushes her lips to his in a soft, loving kiss. "OH MY GOD!"


	16. Chapter 16

Lindsay and Samuel jump away from each other when they heard the scream. The 10 contenders were there staring at them in shock. Cameron and Alex had come back to the house and met with the others in the parking lot. Marissa was livid. She saw red. Damian was shaking with anger beside her, glaring daggers at the two.

"YOU BITCH!" Marissa threw her bag to the side and ran over to the bed and tackled Lindsay, pulling at her hair and punching her. Lindsay was fighting back with just as much force as she was.  
>"Get off of her!" Samuel pulls Marissa off of Lindsay and throws her gently to the other side of the bed. Lindsay gets up and lunges at her, punching her wherever she can.<br>"Lindsay stop!" Samuel grabs her around the waist and was about to pull when Marissa grabs Lindsay's shoulders and rolled over hard, making them collapse onto the floor.  
>"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Samuel yells at the shocked and frozen contenders, snapping them out of their shock, while quickly crawling off the bed and grabbing Marissa's waist and pulling her off of Lindsay.<br>"Don't touch me! Get the fuck off of me!" Marissa yells, not wanting Samuel anywhere near her.

Samuel keeps his grip on her while Lindsay gets up and was about to pounce on Marissa when Bryce caught her by the waist and sling her over his shoulder.  
>"Let me go! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" she screamed, thrashing on Bryce's shoulder, actually making progress and almost got out of his grip when MyKynleigh rushed over and helped him.<br>"Let go of her now!" Damian yelled at Samuel, pulling Marissa away from him.  
>"Keep her under control!" Samuel yelled back.<br>"Don't fucken talk to him like that you bastard!" Marissa attacked Samuel, punching him and Samuel couldn't do anything but try to grab her hands so he could stop her.

He would never raise a hand to a woman. When Lindsay saw Marissa attack Samuel and Damian just watching, she fought her way out of the death grip Bryce had on her and lunged at Marissa, knocking them both to the floor. They were fighting and Damian grabbed Lindsay's waist and threw her not so gently off of Marissa. Lindsay got off the floor and punched Damian right in the face. As a reflex, he punched her back, knocking her to the floor hard. Everyone gasped except for Marissa and Damian.

Samuel attacked Damian with such force. "IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU BASTERD!" Samuel was on top of him on the floor while Bryce, Cameron, and Emily try to break up their fight. MyKynleigh rushed to Lindsay when she fell to the ground with Matheus. Marissa was about to attack Lindsay again when Hannah and Ellis tried to keep her down on the floor. Alex was just standing there, watching the fights, not bothering to help anybody. Lindsay put her hand to her nose and when she pulled it away, there was blood on her fingers. She gasped when she saw the blood and directed her deadly gaze at Damian. She pushed MyKynleigh and Matheus off of her and sped at him. He was now being held back by Cameron and Emily while Bryce was fighting with Samuel who was trying to get to Damian. Lindsay jumped on Damian's back and was throwing punches hard as hell.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'M A FUCKEN GIRL! HOW CAN YOU PUNCH ME LIKE THAT? YOU MADE ME BLEED YOU BASTARD!" MyKynleigh tried to get Lindsay off of Damian, but she had the death grip on him.  
>"Lindsay! Stop!" MyKynleigh shouted. Marissa pushed Ellis and Hannah off of her and sprinted to Lindsay. She tore her off of Damian's back onto the floor.<br>"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU SLUT!" They rolled around the floor for awhile, MyKynleigh, Hannah, Matheus and Ellis were trying to get them to stop, Cameron and Emily were holding Damian back and Bryce was clinging on to Samuel.

Samuel got out of Bryce's grip and pulled Lindsay off of Marissa by the waist.

"Stop it Lindsay!" Samuel said, trying to control her. Marissa got up and was about to attack when Damian grabbed her arms and held her back.  
>"Get off of me! I'm gonna kill that BITCH!" Marissa yelled, struggling against Damian and Hannah, who came to help. "I'm gonna fuck you up you bastard! You punched me and made me bleed you MOTHERFUCKER!" Lindsay screamed, thrashing against Samuel and MyKynleigh, who was holding her arms while Samuel was holding her by the waist. "Guys! Stop it!" Emily yelled, stepping in between them.<br>"She was kissing Samuel when we walked in here!" Marissa screamed.  
>"Why the fuck would you care? You're dating Damian behind my back when you knew that I loved him!" Lindsay screamed back.<br>"What the fuck are you talking about? Your the one that's dating Samuel behind my back!" Marissa yelled, pulling on the grips on her.  
>"We're not dating!" Samuel yells at her. Lindsay stops struggling against Samuel and MyKynleigh.<br>"I saw you two kissing you bastard! Don't fucking lie to me!"  
>"I didn't kiss her! She's the one that kissed me!" Samuel said, trying to clear everything up.<br>"Lindsay and I aren't dating," he said. Marissa stops struggling.  
>"You're not?" Marissa and Damian ask at the same time.<br>"No. We thought you guys were dating. I heard you guys say that you loved each other when you were in the boys' dorm," Samuel said.  
>"Like brother and sister," Damian said, letting go of Marissa.<p>

Hannah let go of Marissa's other arm while Samuel and MyKynleigh let go of Lindsay.  
>"That's how we were too," Samuel said, motioning to Lindsay and himself.<br>"Then why were you kissing?" Marissa asked. Samuel looked at Lindsay, wondering why she kissed him. Lindsay glared at Marissa and shouted,  
>"I thought you were dating Damian!"<br>"But I'm not," Marissa said, then looked at Samuel. Damian walked up to Samuel and said,  
>"I'm sorry. I was pissed because I thought you were dating Lindsay. Can you forgive me?" Samuel smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.<br>"Of course I can. I felt the same way. I'm sorry." They pulled away and Marissa ran into Samuel's arms.  
>"I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" Samuel rubs Marissa's back and says,<br>"It's ok. I'm a big boy. I can take your punches, which I gotta say were strong as hell." He laughs and Marissa says again,  
>"I'm sorry." She kisses him on the cheek and let's go of him. Damian and Marissa walk to Lindsay and were about to apologize when she cut them off.<br>"Don't talk to me," she said angrily. She walks around them and was headed to the girls' dorm when Samuel grabs her arm.  
>"Don't touch me!" she yells, yanking her arm out of his grip.<br>"What's wrong?" Samuel asked, confused.  
>"What's wrong?" Lindsay yelled at him like he was a dumb ass.<br>"I was just fucken attacked by Marissa and Damian fucken punched me in the fucken nose and made me fucken bleed!" she screamed.

She turned around and ran to the girls' dorm and locked herself in the bathroom. She went to the sink and cleaned her face of the little bit of dried blood on it. Her nose started to bleed a little again so she got some toilet paper and rolled it up, sticking it up her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Lindsay?" Samuel knocked on the door.  
>"Leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed at him, hitting the door.<br>"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything to you," Samuel said from behind the door. Lindsay pulled the tissues out of her nose and threw them away before yanking the door open.  
>"You told everyone that I kissed you and you didn't kiss me back. You told me that I was beautiful and that I deserved someone who loves me for me and you've told me that you loved me. So you're a fucken liar!" she yelled before slamming the door in his face and locking it.<br>"I meant all of that! But I love you like a sister," Samuel said. Lindsay started to cry.  
>"Nobody loves me. Not Damian and not you. Everything you told me was a lie. Just go away and leave me alone." Samuel tried to turn the knob but it was locked.<br>"Open the door Lindsay!" he said, knocking on it. Lindsay put the top toilet seat down and sat on it, crying, ignoring Samuel.  
>"Lindsay!" He banged on the door. He gave up and looked around the dorm, searching for a hair pin.<p>

He finally found some in Emily's bedside table and took one. He walked over and kneeled in front of the door, putting the hair pin in the hole of the door knob and tried to pick the lock. When he heard the click, signaling that he was successful, he stood up and entered the bathroom. Lindsay shot up from the seat and went after Samuel.

"What the hell? This is a fucken bathroom! Get the fuck out of here!" She started swinging at him, getting in a couple of good punches before he grabbed her wrists, stopping her from injuring him anymore.  
>"Stop it Lindsay! I do love you, but like a sister. You know how I feel about Marissa-"<br>"Then go be with her! I don't want you here! I hate you! Now get the fuck off me!" Lindsay yelled, cutting him off then pushing him away from her with all her strength, causing him to stumble backwards so that she could slam the door and lock it again. She leaned against it and cried again. Samuel put his forehead in his hand and sighed. He walked back to the common room.

"Is she ok?" Marissa and Damian got up and asked at the same time.  
>"She's pissed off. She was yelling at me and she attacked me in the bathroom," Samuel said, sitting down on the bed.<br>"Why?" Marissa asked.  
>"I think it's because I don't love her like a girlfriend. I love her like a sister. Apparently she doesn't want that," he says,<br>"And she thinks that she isn't beautiful and that nobody loves her and never will love her."  
>"But that's crazy. She's gorgeous," Marissa says.<br>"And I do love her. I was hurt when I thought you two were dating," Damian says.  
>"Well you could try talking to her but I doubt she'll listen," Samuel said. He looked back and took Lindsay's bear and stared at it. Marissa and Damian went into the girls' dorm to see Lindsay just coming out of the bathroom.<p>

"Lindsay," Marissa said. Lindsay quickly turned back around and was about to close the door when Marissa put her foot in-between the door and the frame.  
>"Leave me alone!" Lindsay yelled at her, trying to close the door.<br>"We need to talk to you," Damian said. Lindsay yanked the door opened and advanced on Damian, poking him in the chest hard with almost every word she said.  
>"You have no right to talk to me. I'm a girl and you punched me in the fucken face! You made my nose bleed!"<br>"I'm sorry! You hit me in the face first! That was a reflex! I didn't mean to hit you on purpose!" Damian defended, holding his arms up in surrender.  
>"Don't give me that bullshit! I'm not stupid! Just get the fuck away from me! I have no intentions of talking to either of you!" With that, she turned around and slammed the door in their faces. They sighed and went back to the common room.<br>"She didn't want to talk. She yelled at Damian then locked herself in the bathroom," Marissa explained to everyone. "I knew she wouldn't," Samuel said. He took Lindsay's phone with her earbuds and her teddy bear and went into the boys dorm. He placed her phone on his bedside table and set her teddy bear on his bed. He laid down and put his earbuds in, trying to forget about everything.

The girls went into their dorm and the guys went into theirs to change in their pajamas. Lindsay opens the bathroom door and comes out of it.

"Hey Linds-" Marissa started, but Lindsay walked out the door already, heading to the boys'. She didn't bother knocking, just opened the door and walked right inside, catching Cameron, Damian and Bryce in their underwear. They quickly tried to cover up, but Lindsay didn't care, she walked over to Samuel's bed and took her phone and bear. Samuel took his earbuds out and quickly sat up.

"Are you gonna sleep here?" he asked, hoping she's not mad at him anymore.  
>"No. I wouldn't want to sleep anywhere near a liar or a woman beater," she said, glaring at him then at Damian before walking out the door. Samuel jumps out of bed and goes after her.<br>"Lindsay," he says, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him,  
>"I'm sorry that I don't love you the way you want me to. You know that I love Marissa. And I know that you love Damian. Before all of this started, he told me that he loved you but he didn't know if you loved him back. Damian loves you and I think you should give him a chance."<br>"He hit me. I'm not dating anybody who puts their hands on me like that," Lindsay said, getting out of Samuel's grip and going to the common room. She crawls onto the bed and goes under the covers. She puts her earbuds in and plays a song on her phone. She curls up with her bear and cries herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Marissa woke up and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she saw that Lindsay's bed was empty. She walked into the common room and saw Lindsay sleeping on the big bed. Marissa walked closer to her and saw tear tracks on her face. She felt bad about everything that happened. Samuel walks into the common room and sees Marissa standing by the bed with Lindsay sleeping in it.

"She slept out here?" he asked, surprised. "Yeah. I guess she was too mad at us to sleep in the girls' dorm," Marissa said, looking at him,  
>"I feel really guilty. She got hit in the face because I started the fight." Samuel stepped closer to Marissa.<br>"It wasn't your fault that Damian hit her. And it was a mistake. Don't blame yourself," he said.

Marissa gave him a small smile before looking back at Lindsay.

"So I guess you must have been extremely jealous for you to attack Lindsay like that when she kissed me, huh?" Samuel asked with a smirk. Marissa's eyes widen a little and she blushes.  
>"No! I was just...umm..." She trails off, not knowing what to say. Samuel smirks at her.<br>"Well what about you? I bet you were jealous when you thought Damian and I were dating. You were mad at him for something," Marissa shot back, looking at him.  
>Samuel just stared back at her and said, "And?" Marissa looked at him, kind of shocked. She thought he would be a little embarrassed but he just looked at her, unfazed.<br>"Uhh...So were you jealous?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

Before Samuel could answer, Lindsay started to wake up. They both looked at her as she fluttered her eyes open. When Lindsay sees them there, she scrunches her eyebrows together.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded, quickly sitting up in the bed.  
>"I was worried when I didn't see you in your bed. I came to look for you and I found you sleeping here," Marissa explained.<br>"Why would you be worried about me? You were the one that freakin attacked me last night!" Lindsay shouted, climbing out of the bed.  
>"I'm sorry! I wish I could take it back!" Marissa exclaimed.<br>"Well you can't! And because of your stupid move I got hit in the face and I was bleeding. I don't care what anybody has to say. You're a backstabbing bitch and you," Lindsay said, pointing at Samuel, "are a fuckin lying bastard!" She then stormed out of the room quickly, going into the girls' dorm and into the bathroom.

She got ready and when she came out, the rest of the girls were up.

"Hey Lindsay. Are you ok?" asked McKynleigh.  
>"No," Lindsay answers before going to her bed and getting her clothes out of the drawers. She puts on a flowy blue-green blouse, skinny jeans and some beige sandals. She puts her hair in a side ponytail with a headband. She leaves the dorm and almost bumps into Marissa on her way to the common room.<p>

"Lindsay-" Marissa tries to talk to her but Lindsay just walks right past her and into the common room. Marissa turns around and follows her.  
>"I told you that I'm sorry! Why can't you just forgive me?" she yells at her. Lindsay climbs on the bed and gets her phone and teddy bear before climbing off and walking over to an egg chair.<br>"It's not my fault that Damian hit you! You were the one who punched him in the face first! If you should be mad at anybody, it should be Damian. I apologized for attacking you," Marissa continued. Lindsay sat in the egg chair, put her earbuds in and played a song so she could drown out Marissa.  
>"Hello? At least I didn't kiss Damian! You actually kissed Samuel and you don't see me still mad at you for that!"<p>

Lindsay turned the volume up on her phone, completely ignoring her. Marissa could see that so she gave up and walked to the girls' dorm. Lindsay turned the music off and just sat there, thinking about wether or not she should forgive them.

Everybody got ready so they could have breakfast before meeting Zach and Robert to find out who is in the bottom three. Samuel went into the drivers seat of his car. Marissa hesitated before sitting in the passenger seat. He looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back. Damian sat in the back seat and waited for Lindsay to go in so he could apologize to her and try to make everything right again. But when the door opened, it wasn't Lindsay. It was Cameron.

"Where's Lindsay!" Damian asked. Samuel and Marissa looked in the back seat at Cameron.  
>"She told me that I can sit with you guys again. She wanted to drive her car," Cameron explained. Damian was disappointed, wanting to have this opportunity to talk to her. Samuel and Marissa looked forward again and he turned on the car. He pulled out and dove next to Bryce's car. He rolled down the window and Emily did the same.<p>

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked Bryce.  
>"I don't know. Let me ask Lindsay," Bryce said, turning to look at her car which was next to him, but found that she wasn't there.<br>"Where'd she go?" he asked to Emily, looking around for her. Emily saw her and pointed to her car.  
>"Over there." Samuel saw her pointing and looked to see Lindsay already pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. He quickly switched his car into drive and drove after her with Bryce close behind him. He kept close to Lindsay's car so he wouldn't lose her. They drove for a while and then Lindsay pulled into a Subway.<p>

She quickly parked the car and got out. Samuel parked next to her and got out with Marissa, Damian and Cameron. Bryce parked his car while McKynleigh, Hannah and Alex were climbing out of Lindsay's car. Lindsay hooked her arm with McKynleigh's and practically dragged her into the restaurant, not waiting for anybody else. They all went in and Lindsay and McKynleigh were already halfway done putting together their sandwiches. They all ordered their sandwiches and split into different tables. Lindsay and McKynleigh were the first to sit down and they chose a high table against the wall for two. Samuel and Marissa sat behind them with Samuel and McKynleigh's back against each other and Marissa and Lindsay were facing each other. Lindsay payed Marissa no attention and just ate her sandwich.

Cameron, Hannah and Damian were sitting in a normal table, Alex, Matheus and Ellis sat together, and Emily and Bryce sat at table for two. They all ate their sandwiches then left, climbing into the cars they came in. Lindsay was the first to drive out of the parking lot, again not waiting for anybody, then Samuel came out after her, followed by Bryce. When they got back to the house, they climbed out of the cars and filed into the auditorium. They went on stage and waited for Robert and Zach to come in. A few seconds later, they walked in and stood in front of the contestants. They critiqued them and revealed the bottom three; Bryce, Ellis and Damian. The other 9 contenders went inside the common room, talking about who they thought would be safe and who would go home. McKynleigh, Hannah, Matheus, Emily, Alex and Cameron were either lying on the bed or sitting in egg chairs next to the bed talking. Marissa and Samuel were lying on the other side of the bed, talking to each other when Marissa looks to the side and sees Lindsay on the other side of the room sitting by herself, curled up in a ball in a an egg chair.

"I think I should try to talk to her again," Marissa says, looking at Samuel, motioning to Lindsay.  
>"Ok," Samuel nods as Marissa crawls off the bed and walks toward Lindsay.<p>

With Lindsay, she had her earbuds in her ears with music playing, thinking about where she stands with Marissa, Samuel and Damian. _'I should've given at least Damian another chance. He might get sent home and I wouldn't have told him how I feel. Please don't let Damian go home. I want to make things right again,'_ Lindsay thought to herself. In he corner of her eye, she saw Marissa walking over to her. Lindsay looks at her and takes the earbuds out.

"Hey. Um...I just wanted to say that I'm honestly and truly sorry that I attacked you. I was just so angry when I saw you kissing Samuel that I wasn't even thinking. I miss you and I want to be friends again," Marissa said, looking genuinely sorry.  
>Lindsay smiles a small smile and says, "I miss you too." She gets up and hugs Marissa tightly.<br>"And I'm sorry for not accepting your apology earlier. I just loved Damian so much and when I thought you were dating him I thought that he would never love me and Samuel told me that he loved me so I just kissed him, thinking that I could sill be happy. I'm sorry for kissing him," Lindsay said before pulling away from her.  
>"It's ok. I'm just happy that we can be friends again and not fight anymore," Marissa said smiling.<br>"Yeah. And by the way, you threw some good punches," Lindsay said smiling.  
>Marissa smiled and said, "I'm sorry! But you did too. I was like damn!" They both laughed and Lindsay looked at Samuel.<br>"I'm gonna apologize to Sam. He was there for me during the miscommunication," Lindsay said.

She walked over to Samuel and sat on the edge of the bed next to him while Marissa sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Sam. You were there for me and I treated you horribly. I was just hurt when you said that you didn't love me like that because I thought Damian didn't love me and I thought it was because there was something wrong with me. I love you like a brother and I want to go back to how we were," Lindsay said. Samuel smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.  
>"There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. And I will always love you and protect you from the bastards who try and hit on you," he says smiling. They all laugh and get in a group hug, happy that they're close again.<br>"I just hope Damian doesn't go home. I need to make things right with him and I want a chance at a relationship with him," Lindsay says from beside Samuel.  
>"I hope he doesn't either. I want you two to be happy and your feelings for each other see mutual," Marissa said from the other side of Samuel, smiling suggestively. Samuel chuckles while Lindsay blushes. They bottom three walk into the room and everyone asks how it went. After they're done explaining, Lindsay walks up to Damian from his seat on the other side of the bed.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" she asks.  
>"Yes!" Damian says enthusiastically, jumping up from the bad and walking to the other side of the room. He was happy to have the opportunity to talk to her.<br>"Damian, I'm sorry for hitting you and I'm sorry for not accepting you're apology and-" Lindsay said quickly but was cut off.  
>"I'm sorry for hitting you. I should've never hit you, even if it was an accident. I want to make things right between us because I want to have a rela-" Damian stopped, realizing what he was about to say.<br>Lindsay smiled at him and said, "I want to have a relationship with you too. I love you and was so upset when I thought you and Marissa were dating. I wasn't sure if you liked me back."  
>Damian smiled and said, "Of course I do." before pulling her into a hug. They pull away and Lindsay quickly pecks him on the lips.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I'm taking a while to upload chapters but I have school and a massive amount of homework. I'll do my best to get my chapters up as quickly as I can. Thank you so much for reading and please review!Marissa and Samuel were sitting on the bed watching Damian and Lindsay talk. Then they hugged and when they pulled away; Lindsay pecks Damian on the lips. Samuel and Marissa gasp as they see that.**

"Oh my gosh!" Marissa says, giggling a little while Samuel laughs.  
>"I guess that means that they made up," he says.<br>"Noo! Really?" Marissa says sarcastically. Samuel laughs at her as Lindsay and Damian walk over to them smiling.

"Hey there, lovebirds. I saw some lip locking over there. Would you like to explain?" Marissa asks, raising an eyebrow.  
>Lindsay and Damian laugh and Lindsay says, "Damian and I are together!" grabbing his hand. Marissa and Samuel smile and get up to hug them.<br>"I'm so happy that you two are Finally together! Damian here wouldn't shut up about you," Samuel says after he pulls away from the group hug.  
>"Hey! I don't talk as much as you do about-" Damian said, but was cut off by Samuel.<br>"Ok! Let's change the subject!" Marissa looked confused while Damian and Lindsay smirked, knowing who Damian was going to say.  
>"I just hope that you don't get sent home," Samuel said, looking at Damian. Lindsay frowns a little and leans her head on Damian's shoulder while he rests his head on hers.<br>"Me neither. You guys finally had the guts to tell each other how you feel and I don't want it to all end within minutes," Marissa says, looking at Damian and Lindsay. Just then, Robert comes into the room and says that the callback list is up. He says good luck and walks out of the room.

The bottom three hug everyone while everyone was telling them that it will be ok. Damian gave Marissa a big hug then pulled Samuel into a guy hug. When they pulled away, Damian hugged Lindsay, who he saved for last, tightly and didn't want to let her go. "It'll be fine," Lindsay said, sniffling a little, trying to convince Damian and herself that it will be ok. Damian pulled away a little and put a short, sweet kiss on Lindsay's lips. She quickly kissed back and when they pulled away, Damian walked over to Ellis and Bryce. They wave to the called back contenders and walk out the door. A small tear rolls down Lindsay's face as she watches him leave.

"Don't cry! He'll be fine," Marissa says when she sees Lindsay crying, turning towards her. She wipes away the tear and grabs her hand. "I just wish I told him sooner. Like, maybe the first or second day, so we could have had a relationship," Lindsay says, more tears escaping her eyes. "You don't know that he's going home. We just have to hope that Ryan decided to keep him here," Samuel says, wrapping an arm around Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay nodded and waited.

The door swung open and Ellis runs into the room.

"I'm called back!" she exclaims, jumping up and down.

Everybody ran up and hugged her, happy that she wasn't sent home. Lindsay was happy for Ellis but was worried about Damian. 'Please don't let him get sent home.' she prayed. The door swung open and Damian ran through it.

"I'M SAFE!" he yelled.

Lindsay squealed and ran to Damian, jumping in his arms. Damian wrapped his arms around Lindsay tightly while everyone ran to him to congratulate him. Once they all pulled away, Damian still had an arm around Lindsay's waist while she had one on his shoulder, the door opened to reveal a sad looking Bryce.

"I'm going home."

They other contenders were sad to see Bryce packing his stuff to leave. His dream for being on Glee had ended before it barely started. Bryce had to leave the next day so they decided to go out for the last time as a whole family, because they considered themselves one.

"Where do you want to go?" McKynleigh asked Bryce sadly.  
>"I want to forget about me going home and have fun with all of you guys. Let's go to a club," he answered. Hannah raised an eyebrow.<br>"We're not old enough to go to a club," she says.  
>"And the last time we did something we weren't supposed to do," Marissa said before looking pointedly at Emily then continued,<br>"we ended up making out with each other. I'm not breaking anymore laws thank you very much."  
>Bryce chuckled a little before saying, "They're having a teen night at one of the clubs over here. So you won't be breaking any laws."<p>

They all thought that it sounded good so they went to their dorms to get ready.

Marissa wore a black mini dress with spaghetti straps. The dress barely touched her knees. She wore black heels and the heel and the bottom of the shoe was sparkling. She wore diamond earrings that almost reached her shoulders, a diamond bracelet and her favorite opal ring which was her birthstone.

She turned around to see Lindsay in a dark purple halter neck dress. The dress was a little longer than Marissa's going below her knees, but a slit ran up one leg of the dress, it stopped where it didn't show too much but just enough. She had black wedges with black jewelry.

"You look beautiful Linds!" Marissa said.  
>"Thank you so much! You look gorgeous!" Lindsay replied. She looked down and saw Marissa's shoes, her eyes going wide and her mouth popping open.<br>She pointed to her shoes and said,  
>"Oh my god! I love your shoes! Where'd you get them?"<br>"Payless," Marissa said with a smile, "and thank you."

They went into the bathroom and did each others hair and makeup. Marissa had her hair pencil straight with a sparkly diamond clip on one side of her hair while her bangs her swept to the side on the side of her head. Lindsay had her hair curled and did a half up/ half down do. She held it up with a purple clip Marissa lent to her and had her bangs also swept to the side. Marissa grabbed her sparky silver handbag while Lindsay grabbed her black one and they walked out of the dorm to see Bryce, Matheus, Ellis, Hannah, Cameron and McKynleigh in the common room all dressed up.

"You guys look hot!" Bryce said, checking out Marissa and Lindsay. They laugh and give him a hug.  
>"We're gonna miss your sense of humor," Marissa says. Bryce chuckles while everybody compliments each other.<p>

Samuel and Damian walk out of the boys' dorm looking amazing.

Samuel had on a dark blue short sleeve dress shirt with a gray vest and black skinny jeans with suspenders. He also had a black bow tie and black converse. Damian was wearing a purple polo shirt with jeans and sneakers. Marissa thought that Samuel was looking hot while Lindsay was admiring Damian in his outfit.

"Wow. You two look beautiful," Samuel says. He meant it for Lindsay too but he was really focusing on Marissa. Marissa blushed and said thank you in sync with Lindsay.  
>"You don't look too bad yourself," she said with a shy smile. Samuel smirked and looked at Damian who's eyes were wide staring up and down Lindsay's body. Samuel nudged him with his elbow and Damian quickly snapped out of it.<br>"Oh! You look beautiful Lindsay," he says with a nervous smile. Lindsay gives a small laugh and gives him a hug.  
>"Thank you. And you look very nice yourself," she said. She pulled away and pecks him on the lips before looking at Marissa.<br>"So who else are we waiting for?" she asks.  
>Marissa looks around and says, "It looks like Emily and Alex." They all sit down on the bed and wait for 20 minutes for Emily and Alex to come out before Lindsay snapped.<br>"How long does it fucken take to get ready? I mean really!" she yells, slamming her hand on the bed.  
>"Language!" Cameron says from the other side of the room.<br>"Ok! I'm ready guys," Emily said, coming out of the girls' dorm. "About time!" Lindsay said.  
>"Well sorry I couldn't get ready fast enough for you," Emily replied sarcastically. Lindsay was about to get up and in her face when Samuel grabbed her arm, keeping her on the bed.<p>

"Please, no more fighting. Let's not ruin Bryce's last day with us," he said quietly so only Lindsay, Marissa and Damian could hear. Lindsay wanted to set Emily straight but lobed Bryce too much to ruin his day.  
>She sighed and said, "Ok."<p>

They waited 10 more minutes until Alex finally came out.  
>"I'm here and ready to partay!" Alex exclaimed with an annoying high pitch girls voice. He strutted around "modeling" his clothes while Marissa, Samuel, Lindsay and Damian rolled their eyes.<br>"Ok I'm ready to go!" Marissa says, standing up.

They all followed suit and went outside to the cars.  
>"Cameron," Lindsay said, holding out her car keys.<br>"I get the message," Cameron said, smiling, taking the keys. Lindsay smiled back and said thank you.

She went to Samuel's car and went into the back seat with Damian while Marissa and Samuel sat in the front; She was relieved that she could, after all that happened last time. They waited for Bryce to pull out and followed him to the club.

On the way there, Lindsay and Damian were getting all lovey dovey in the backseat.

"Hey! No making out! I'm not here to watch a porno!" Samuel says, looking at them in the mirror. Marissa laughs as Lindsay has her mouth open, giggling while Damian does a face palm. Samuel laughs and concentrates on the road. A few minutes later, they pull into a parking lot with a neon sign saying _Club DJ's._


	19. Chapter 19

They climbed out of the cars and entered the club. It was PACKED. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of teens in the club. There were strobe lights and neon lights going everywhere. The bar had smoothie machines on it and there were booths going around the whole club. They went over to a corner booth, which was circular and the largest one and slid in.

Samuel was at the edge with Marissa sitting next to him, then Lindsay, Damian, Cameron, Hannah, McKynleigh, Alex, Matheus, Ellis, Emily and Bryce sitting at the other edge. A waitress walked over and took their drink orders.

When she walked away, Bryce says to Emily, "Do you wanna dance?" holding his hand out to her. She squeals and pushes Bryce out of the booth before climbing out and grabbing his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. They start talking then the song **Like A G6 by Fareast Movement featuring Dev** starts playing.

"Ooh! We're so gonna dance to this! C'mon!" Hannah yells, grabbing onto McKynleigh and pushing her out. Alex, Matheus and Ellis get out and let Hannah and McKynleigh out. Hannah turns back around and yells, "Come on!" waving her hand for them to come.

Matheus, Cameron and Ellis go over to her while Alex sits back down.

"No thank you. This song isn't my style," he says with an attitude. Marissa, Lindsay, Samuel and Damian roll their eyes.  
>Marissa looks at Lindsay and asks, "You wanna dance?" Lindsay nods with a smile.<p>

Samuel gets out so they can get out of the booth.

"So you two are gonna sit here by yourselves with...him?" Marissa asks Samuel and Damian, then inclining her head towards Alex.  
>"We're gonna go to the bar. Come on Damian," Samuel says, backhanding Damian on the shoulder lightly. He slides out of the booth and stands next to Samuel.<br>"Ok..." Marissa says before grabbing Lindsay's hand and going after Hannah and the rest of them. Samuel and Damian headed over to the bar and ordered smoothies. They sit on the stools and talk over the blasting music. They turn and try to see through the crowds for Marissa and Lindsay.

When they caught up to everybody, they started dancing. Emily was dancing basically all over Bryce while he held onto her waist. Matheus and Ellis were jumping around like little kids. Hannah, McKynleigh and Cameron were just dancing crazily, not really dancing to the beat. Lindsay and Marissa were jumping and singing to the beat.

They were having fun laughing and dancing when Marissa felt something brush her thigh. She stopped dancing and turned around, bit only saw a group of girls dancing behind her, with their backs facing her. She turned back around to look at Lindsay, who saw the confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked over the loud music.  
>"I felt something brush my thigh," she said. Lindsay looked behind and around Marissa and shook her head.<br>"I didn't see anybody," she said.  
>"It was probably an accident. We are surrounded by hundreds of people," Marissa reasoned, letting go of the matter.<p>

Lindsay nodded and they started dancing again. Then all of a sudden an arm wraps around Marissa's waist, pulling her flush against a strong body.

"You look very sexy tonight," a voice said seductively into her ear.  
>"Let go of me!" Marissa yelled, trying to pull away from the stranger.<br>"Get off of her!" Lindsay yelled, going up to the guy.  
>"I don't think I want to. You can always join us. You are very beautiful," the guy said, looking Lindsay up and down, his eyes lingering longer on the cleavage that showed from the dip of her dress.<br>"Let go of her now!" Lindsay yelled, grabbing onto his arm and tugging, but it proved to be fruitless. Marissa tried to detach herself from his hold but he only held on tighter, and laughed.  
>"C'mon! Let's have some fun! I'm sure you need some release, don't you?" the guy whispered the last part in Marissa's ear. Lindsay desperately looked around and disappeared into the crowd.<br>"Lindsay! LINDSAY!" Marissa yelled, her eyes getting wide. Her heart was beating 100 miles per hour as she tried to get away. _'How could she leave me here?'_  
>"It seems like your little friend left you all for me," he said, pulling her out of the crowd and towards a corner. Marissa punches, pushes and kicks him but the boy wouldn't let her go.<p>

"Get off of me you bastard!" The boy laughed and grabbed Marissa's ass and pulled her flush against him, letting her feel his erection.  
>"You know you want this," he whispered, then sucked and kissed her neck.<br>"Help! Help!" Marissa yelled, but her voice was drowned out by a screamo song that came on. She shoved him off of her and made a run for it but her grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall.  
>"You're not getting away from me bitch! You're mine tonight!" He grabbed her waist roughly and pressed himself into her, trapping her against the wall and felt his way up and down her body.<br>"Stop it! Please!" Tears started to run down Marissa's face when nobody came to help her...


	20. Chapter 20

The man grabbed Marissa's chin roughly and crushed his lips to hers. Marissa was screaming into the kiss and trying to push him away but to no prevail. SHe squeezed her eyes shut as his hand found it's way to her left breast and squeezed it hard, making Marissa scream louder. Then Marissa felt nothing on her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Marissa opened her eyes just in time to see Samuel punch the boy right in the jaw. Lindsay grabbed Marissa's arm and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried to lead Marissa away from the fight just as the man lunged at Samuel, tackling him to the ground.

"No! Stop!" Marissa screamed, trying to get to the fight, which had gained a crowd, but Lindsay was holding her back. Damian ran and pulled the man off of Samuel and threw him into a wall. Samuel got up and kept sending blows to the man, making his nose bleed. Then the man started hitting Samuel and getting good shots, making Marissa go crazy.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she yelled at Lindsay before getting out of her grip and running to the fight.  
>"Marissa no!" Lindsay ran after her. When Marissa got there, she sent a blow right to the side of the man's head with all of her strength, knocking him to the floor.<p>

She quickly grabbed Samuel's arm as he tried to attack him again and pulled him towards Lindsay who was a foot away from them. When Lindsay caught up to her, she helped Marissa pull Samuel away from the guy and to the other side of the club. "Are you ok?" Samuel yelled, looking at Marissa with anger in his eyes.

"Yes. Now please can we go?" she said, trying to hold back tears so she wouldn't give Samuel more reasons to go and attack the guy to get himself arrested. Samuel was breathing heavily, his fists clenched and his eyes blazing. _'Somebody touched her. He hurt her and kissed her._' Lindsay hugged Marissa with one arm and grabbed Samuel's arm with the other and dragged them out into the parking lot.

She went to Samuel's car and took the keys from him and opened the doors. Lindsay sat Marissa in the back seat and threw her and Marissa's handbags next to her. All of a sudden Samuel said, "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!" He whirled around and stormed toward the club.

"No!" Marissa and Lindsay yelled at the same time. Lindsay ran after him and stood in his way so he couldn't go past her.  
>"Get out of the way Lindsay!" he yelled at her.<br>"You can't! You'll go to jail! Marissa needs you! I need to get everybody so we can go." she reasoned.

Samuel calmed down a little bit and turned to look at Marissa. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her head was bowed, her hair like curtains and covering her face.

He looked back at Lindsay and said, "Ok. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." Lindsay gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and running into the club, looking for the other contenders. Samuel quickly walked over to Marissa and kneeled down next to her. He heard her sobs and was getting angry again, but calmed himself down so he could comfort Marissa. He placed a hand on her arm making her head snap up to look at him.  
>"Samuel..." she whispered before crying hard and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. Samuel wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her with all of his strength, not ever wanting to let go.<br>"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should've went with you. I'm so so sorry," he whispered to her, a tear escaping his eyes.

Marissa pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault! And you did protect me! You pulled him off of me before he could do anything," she said, wiping the tear from his face.  
>"But he put his hands on you. He touched you. He kissed you and I wasn't there for you." Marissa grabbed Samuel's face and forced him to look at her.<br>"You were there for me. It could have gone so much worse," Samuel's eyes got a little darker and his jaw clenched, but Marissa ignored that and continued, "but it didn't. You stopped him from doing something worse to me. There's nothing to be sorry about." Marissa placed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

Samuel knew that he loved Marissa and he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to be his and no one else's.

"Marissa, I-"  
>"Marissa! Oh my God are you ok?" The contestants were running towards them, and McKynleigh yelled, interrupting Samuel.<p>

They pulled away as McKynleigh kneeled down next to Samuel.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Marissa said, giving her a small smile. McKynleigh pulls Marissa into a hug while Samuel gets up and moves to the side. Everybody else hugs Marissa except Alex, who just stood there with a hand on his hip. "I'm sorry Byce for messing up your last day with us," Marissa said as she pulled away from him.  
>"I'm not worried about the damn night! I'm worried about you and making sure that you're ok," he says. They all divide up into the cars, agreeing not to stay out and to go back home because they didnt want anything else to happen to Marissa, especially Samuel, Lindsay and Damian.<p>

Marissa sat with Lindsay in the back of Samuel's car while Damian sat in the front with Samuel. Marissa was resting her head on Lindsay's shoulder while she had her arms wrapped around Marissa's shoulders. As they were driving back to the house, Samuel kept glancing at the mirror to see if she was ok. One time he looked at the mirror for so long that he almost ran into a car that had put the brakes on.

"Sam!" Damian yelled.

Samuel snapped his eyes back on the road and slammed on the brakes, causing the car to come to a sudden stop, making their heads snap forward and hit the head rests.

"I'm sorry!" he said.  
>"Do you want me to drive? You don't really have a clear head so-" Damian suggested but Samuel cut him off.<br>"No! I'm capable of driving my own car! I was just a little distracted."  
>"Well your little distraction almost killed us," Damian said, causing Samuel to glare at him.<br>"Damian, be quiet," Lindsay said from the back seat. Damian looked out the window as Samuel concentrated back on the road.

When they got back to the house, Lindsay took Marissa into the girls' dorm while the rest of the contenders stayed in the common room, talking about what happened that night. Samuel was in an egg chair just glaring at the opposite wall, not really paying attention to the conversation, until he heard Alex's annoying, screeching voice.

"Well I think she deserved it. That's what happens when you dress up like a _slut_." Everyone gasped after he said that. Samuel shot out of his seat and advanced towards Alex.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Alex backed up away from Samuel, clearly intimidated by him.  
>"You heard me! She looks like a whore so she got treated like one!" he said.<br>Samuel saw red and lunged at Alex.  
>"Samuel no!" McKynleigh yelled. Bryce and Damian shot up from the bed and held Samuel back from getting to Alex.<br>"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucken kill you!" Alex was on the other side of the common room, away from Samuel, while he was being held back by Bryce and Damian was in front of him, pushing him back.

Lindsay and Marissa ran out of the dorm after the heard all of the commotion.

"What's going on?" Marissa yelled.  
>"Alex called you a slut and said that you deserved what happened to you!" Samuel yelled. Marissa's and Lindsay's eyes got wide and they looked at Alex.<br>"Don't dress up as a slut next time. Then this won't happen to you," he said snottily.  
>"Stop it Alex!" McKynleigh shouted. Samuel pulled out of Bryce's grip and pushed Damian out of the way.<p>

Bryce ran after him and McKynleigh quickly got up and pushed his chest lightly so he could stop. Marissa stomped up to Alex and bitch-slapped him right in face. The room went quiet aside from the gasps except from Lindsay.

"Kiss my ass you bitch!" Hannah quickly ran over to Marissa and pulled her away. Lindsay went up to Alex and made a move to kick him in the groin, but was thrown over Cameron's shoulder just as she was about to swing her leg.

"You don't want to do that Lindsay," Cameron said.  
>"Yes I do! Now put me down!" Cameron made his way to the girls' dorm and motioned for Hannah, Bryce and McKynleigh to follow.<p>

They dragged Samuel and Marissa into the girls' dorm and let them go. Cameron set Lindsay down on the bed.

"Ok, I think Samuel should sleep in here so you won't kill Alex. You can sleep on the floor or something. Now please stay in here!" Cameron said before turning around and going back into the common room.

"I'll get your stuff, Sam," McKynleigh said, leaving and going into the boys' dorm. Hannah leaves the room and Marissa stops Bryce from leaving by pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bryce," she says into his shoulder.  
>"It's ok. I'm glad you got a slap in though. Alex deserved it," he said.<p>

She giggled after she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. She went over to her bed and took her pajamas out then headed into the bathroom. As Bryce walked out of the room, McKynleigh walked in with Samuel's pajamas, pillow, phone and earbuds.

"Thank you Miki," he says with a smile. She smiles back and walks out.

Lindsay looks at Samuel and says, "You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep with Marissa." Samuel perked up when the opportunity to sleep with Marissa came up.

"Um...you don't have to. It's your bed, I can sleep with Marissa," he said, trying not to sound enthusiastic about it. Lindsay saw right through his act and smirked.  
>"Mhmm. I'm sure you'd like to." Samuel smiled as Marissa walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed his pajamas and went in while Marissa put her dress and shoes away.<p>

"Hey, I don't want Samuel to sleep on the floor so he can sleep in my bed and I can sleep with you. Is that ok with you?" Lindsay asked, already knowing what she's going to say. Marissa snatched the opportunity to sleep with Samuel.  
>"Uhh...It's ok Linds, you can sleep in your bed. Samuel can sleep with me," she said, trying to cover up her excitement. Lindsay smirked, shaking her head at the two clueless love birds.<br>"What?" Marissa asked.  
>"I figured you wouldn't mind him sleeping with you," Lindsay said with a smile. Marissa blushed and then the bathroom door opened to show Samuel in a wife-beater and sweatpants. Marissa caught herself staring and looked away.<br>"You can sleep with me, Sam. It's fine," Marissa said.  
>"Ok. And thank you," he said calmly, but on the inside he was <em>jumping up and down and screaming<em>.

Marissa smiles at him and finishes putting her stuff away while Samuel takes his pillow and lays down on her bed. Lindsay takes her pajamas and walks to the bathroom, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Marissa climbs onto the bed and crawls under the covers with Samuel. He puts an arm around her shoulder and she leans against him. When Lindsay came out of the bathroom, she smiled at the picture in front of her. She went over to them and kissed them goodnight before climbing into bed and flicking off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my story! I just wanted to put out there that I have an amazing editor, xNa0m1x. Check her stories out, she's an amazing writer! And I also want to thank TryDefyingGravity322 for reviewing almost every chapter. She's a fantastic writer! Check out her stories as well! Please review!**

**P.S. It's going to get a little steamy in the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Things Are Gonna Get Hot In Here..**

"Samuel." Samuel didn't wake up from his sleep.  
>"Samuel." He didn't move.<br>"Samueeel." He stirred a little.  
>"Sam."<br>"Hmm?" he mumbled, still half asleep.  
>"Sam."<br>"Hmmm?" he mumbled louder.  
>"Samueeel."<br>"What?" Samuel half yelled, half whispered, annoyed that he's getting woken up from his sleep.  
>"Mmm."<br>"What?" he cracks an eye open to see who's calling his name but it's pitch black.  
>"Sam." a voice said from in front of him. It was Marissa.<br>"I'm here. What is it?"  
>"Saaam." Samuel turned over and flicked the bedside light between Marissa and Lindsay's beds on then looked back at Marissa.<br>"Samuel." She was sleeping. He stares at her as she starts to breathe heavy.  
>"Sam." He slowly starts to put 2 and 2 together then figures it out.<p>

_**'Oh my god!'**_

Samuel stares at Marissa with wide eyes, not believing that she's having a dirty dream about him.

"Sam." Marissa sighs his name and reaches for him with her left hand.

Her hand lands on his chest and she fists his shirt. Samuel's eyes flick down to her hand, then to Marissa, and to her hand, then back to her face. He is just laying there, in shock, never having this happen to him before, he did not know what to do.

Then Marissa trails her hand slowly downward, tracing Samuel's abs through his shirt. '_Oh my God! Oh my God! Stay down! Please stay down! Don't go up!_' Samuel was trying so hard not to get hard when he was so close to Marissa that she would feel it. Her hand went lower then stopped when it reached the waistband of his sweatpants.

_'Oh God!'_ Marissa hooked her pointer into the sweatpants and tugged. She started to tug it down when Samuel quickly and gently grabbed her w

rist, stopping her from going any further. The sweatpants fall out of her hooked finger and snaps back to Samuel. Marissa shakes his hand off of her wrist and grabs his groin.

Samuel moans at the contact, and gives up holding back, letting himself get hard. Marissa smiles as she feels him then bites her lip. _'How is this happening to me?'_

Marissa squeezes him lightly, making him gasp. Before he knew it, Marissa had attached her lips to his. He prayed, frozen on the bed, eyes wide, when he felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip.

He slowly and hesitantly closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of her waist. Samuel slowly opens his mouth and Marissa darts her tongue in. She lets go of Samuel's package and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together, in turn, making his erection go into Marissa's thigh. She moans and kisses Samuel with force. Samuel slowly starts responding, kissing her back with slowly mounting force. Marissa moans louder, then hooks her left leg over Samuel's right hip. He grabbed her leg and hooked it up higher. He can feel her against his member better, making him get impossibly harder.

This scared him a little. _'I can't do this. She's asleep and she doesn't know what she's doing. I won't be able to stop her from going to far.'_ Samuel was about to let go of Marissa's leg when he hears,

"Oh my God!" Samuel quickly broke the kiss and looked behind him to see Lindsay sitting up with wide eyes, staring at them.  
>"What are you doing?" she half yells, half whispers.<p>

Marissa decided to answer that with a moan as her hands trailed down to Samuel's chest again.

"Were you two going to have sex?" Lindsay screams quietly.  
>"No! She's asleep! She's having a...dream...about me," Samuel says.<p>

Lindsay looks at Marissa to see her eyes still closed and her breathing heavily.

"And you were gonna take advantage of her?"  
>"No! I was just about to stop it when you screamed!"<br>"Samuel." He looks at Marissa to see her breathing impossibly heavier and shaking a little. _'Are you serious?'_  
>"Samueeel." Lindsay stares at Marissa with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. She starts shaking more violently and her face warps into one of pleasure.<p>

"Saaaam!" She started to moan louder, causing Samuel and Lindsay to freak out, not wanting the other contestants to see the craziness that was going on.

"Sam!" Lindsay gets out of bed and flutters around thinking about how to shut her up while Samuel feels a knot in his stomach forming from watching Marissa. She fists his shirt and shakes even faster.

"Oh God! Samuel!" Lindsay flinches at her loud voice and checks to make sure the girls are still sleeping. Samuel started to breathe heavier, the knot tightening in his stomach.

"Marissa," he moans. Lindsay quickly turns around to him and says,  
>"Not you too!" He starts shaking, the knot tightening in his stomach incredibly fast.<br>"Marissa."  
>"Samuel."<br>"Marissa!"  
>"Sam!"<p>

Lindsay is hopping up and down mouthing for him to shut up. Samuel watches Marissa climaxes screaming

"SAMUEL!" That takes him over the edge as he screams,

"MARISSA!"

Lindsay hurries and shoves their heads together so that they're in a kiss to muffle their screams. They were still loud so she grabbed a pillow off of her bed and put it over their connected faces and leaned on it, quieting their screams. Lindsay bangs her head into the pillow thinking, '_Why me?'_

When they were finished, Lindsay took the pillow off of thief heads to see Marissa peacefully asleep and Samuel breathing heavily.

When he looks at Lindsay, she gives him the death glare.

"What?" he asked, trying to regain his breathe.  
>"Did I really need to be a part of this?" she yelled quietly.<br>"You were the one that decided to wake up," he retorts. He looks back at Marissa and thinks, _'Wow.'_

Lindsay hits him on the head with the pillow.

"Ow! What the hell?" he yells quietly.  
>"Get out and change! I can't have the bed stay like this then have people asking questions! Go take a shower and I'll get your clothes," she orders.<p>

He looks back at Marissa and places a sweet kiss on her lips, knowing that Marissa might not realize what she did and it would he his last chance to kiss her in a long time.

Lindsay hits him again and says, "Now!" Samuel sighs and gets out of the bed and into the bathroom. Lindsay throws her pillow onto her bed and sighs.

She runs out of the room and into the boys' dorm and gets Samuel new pajamas and underwear. She grabs a towel from the closet and quickly opens the bathroom door and places his stuff on the counter and closes the door, not looking towards the shower even though he was in it with the curtains closed.

She then looks at Marissa and with a sigh, puts Marissa's arm around her shoulder while wrapping her arm around Marissa's waist and leading her to a chair in the corner of a room. Once Marissa was slumped in it, Lindsay got new sheets from the closet and changed Marissa's bed. Once she was done, Samuel comes out of the bathroom with his old pajamas in hand.

Lindsay throws the dirty sheets at him and says, "Here. It's your sperm on it so you're gonna clean it." Samuel rolls his eyes at her and goes to the laundry room to pit the sheets to wash. Lindsay once again gets Marissa up and leads her into the bathroom.

She puts the toilet seat down and sits her on it. She puts Marissa's arm on the counter and leans Marissa's head on it. She goes out to Marissa's dresser and takes out new pajamas and underwear. She couldn't find any other pajamas besides a tank top and short shorts. _'What the hell,'_ she thinks, not caring about how she looks as long as she's clean and Lindsay can get back to sleep.

She goes into the bathroom just as Samuel enters the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.  
>Lindsay walks back out in the doorway of the bathroom and says, "Well thanks to your little, activity, I need to clean up Marissa. She's gonna sleep in my bed and I ain't havin' her cum and your sperm all over my bed!"<p>

With that she goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

Samuel once again rolls his eyes and goes and lays down on Marissa's bed. He pulls the blanket up and over him and lays his head on the pillow. The door opens and Samuel sees Lindsay supporting all of Marissa's weight and bringing her to the bed. He sees what Marissa is wearing and shoots out of the bed and to goes to them.

"Do you want me to put her in your bed?" he asks, reaching for her.  
>"No! You can go put this," Lindsay says as she slams Marissa's dirty pajamas into his hands,<br>"in the washing machine. I don't need you getting off again."

She continues to her bed while Samuel groans and goes back to the laundry room. Lindsay lays Marissa down on the side opposite of Marissa's bed so Samuel wouldn't see her and get turned on again. She goes around and climbs into her side and covers herself and Marissa with the blanket.

Samuel walks back in and as he makes his way to the bed, be stares at Marissa's chest that's not covered by the blanket.

"Keep walking," Lindsay says, with her back facing Samuel.

Samuel walks to the bed and covers himself again. He lays down on his side facing Lindsay and opens his mouth to say something.

"I don't want to hear it. Please keep your sexual comments to yourself," Lindsay says, cutting him off.  
>"I was gonna say thank you for helping keep us quiet so we won't wake anybody up and for helping me with my clothes and changing the sheets but since you brought it up, I've never...felt like that just by looking at a girl," he says with a smile.<p>

Lindsay does a face palm then says,

"Goodnight Samuel," closing her eyes.

Samuel laughs and leans over and flicks the light off.

**A/N: I told you this was a steamy chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The Aftermath...**

The next morning, Marissa woke up with a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Lindsay's sleeping face in front of her. She scrunched her eyebrows and sat up. Samuel was sleeping in her bed with his back facing her. '_How did I get into Lindsay's bed?'_ She looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing the same pajamas that she went to bed in. _'How the hell did my clothes change?_' Marissa looked at Lindsay and started to shake her awake.

"Lindsay." She stirred a little but didn't wake up.  
>"Lindsay!"<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"Wake up!" Lindsay scrunched her eyebrows.<br>"Why?" she groaned.  
>"Why the hell am I wearing different pajamas? And why am I in your bed?" Marissa demanded.<br>"Because..." Lindsay said before slowly falling back asleep.  
>"Lindsay!" Marissa yelled, shaking her.<br>"Hmmmm?"  
>"Why am I in different pajamas and why am I in your bed?" Marissa demanded again. Lindsay slowly started to wake up. She sat up and yawned before looking at Marissa.<p>

"Because last night while you were sleeping with Samuel, you decided to have another dirty dream about him." Marissa gasped as her eyes went wide. _'Oh My God!'_  
>"Are you serious!" she exclaimed.<br>"Yeah. And you woke up Sam, so he heard it," Lindsay said, smiling a little. Marissa's mouth drops and she puts a hand over her mouth.  
>"Oh My God! What did he do?"<br>"Well, I wasn't awake for the whole thing. But I'm just gonna assume from what he told me is that while he heard you moaning his name," at this Marissa's eyes got impossibly wider,  
>"he didn't know what to do. Then you started making him a part of your dream by touching him, kissing him, and my guess, grabbing his junk," Lindsay said matter-of-factly.<p>

Marissa could not believe that she did that. She put her head in her hands, embarrassed.

"Oh, but that's not all! When I woke up, I saw you kissing Samuel with your leg hitched onto his hip!" Marissa starts rubbing her temple, getting stressed from hearing all of this.  
>"Then I kind of interrupted your kiss when I yelled at Samuel. Then you started moaning again and then, you're gonna love this, you were reaching your climax," Lindsay said.<br>"I WAS WHAT?" Marissa screamed at Lindsay.  
>"Shh! Yep. But that's not even the best part. Samuel was getting turned on from watching you so you guys cummed to together," Lindsay explained.<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Be quiet! Do you want the whole house to know what happened last night? Yes. Samuel got off by watching you get off. And you guys were so freakin' loud! I had to push your heads together into a kiss and put a pillow over your faces so I could muffle the screaming," Lindsay said, saying all of this with a straight face. Marissa was in shock.<em> 'I had a dirty dream about Samuel and he heard it! I even kissed him and touched him? Oh my God and I even had an orgasm in front of him!"<em>

Her hands were on her head, her eyes wide with embarrassment. '_But wait, he orgasmed too? So that means...'_ Marissa trailed off in her thoughts as she got a little excited. A smile started to form on her face then she looked at Lindsay.

"I knew you would be happy about that. But back to the story. Since I am an amazing friend, I had to carry you to that chair and change the sheets, carry you to the bathroom so I could clean you up and change you into new pajamas, and then carry you back to my bed 'cause I wasn't having Samuel get off again so I could clean up that mess too," Lindsay said.  
>"Wait, you saw me naked?" Marissa asked, quickly covering herself up. Lindsay stared at her with a "really?" look.<br>"I said everything that I did for you and all you got was that I saw you naked? Yes! I did! But we're girls, so get over it!" She got up and went into the bathroom, leaving Marissa alone on the bed. Marissa sat there thinking about what Lindsay told her.

She was embarrassed beyond belief that she had a dirty dream about Samuel and orgasmed in front of him, but she kept thinking about him orgasming just by watching her. _'So that means he likes me.'_ Marissa was getting pink when she thought of Samuel getting off, but was happy nonetheless.

Then she heard Samuel stirring in her bed. Her head shot towards him to see him waking up. _'I'm not ready to face him!'_ Marissa quickly laid back down and pulled the covers over her with her back facing Samuel. She heard him get up and walk around the bed towards her side. She closed her eyes breathed with a slight snore in it. Samuel looked at Marissa sleeping and started remembering the night before. The bathroom door opened behind him and Lindsay came out, looking at Marissa.

She smirked and shook her head before Samuel turned to her.

"Hey," he said, pulling her into a hug.  
>"Hey." She wrapped her arms around his waist and said,<br>"We need to get ready so we can say bye to Bryce and then get our homework assignment."

Samuel nodded and kissed the top of her head before going into the bathroom. Lindsay looked at Marissa who was now sitting up in bed.

"You can't avoid him forever. So I suggest you just act normal and pretend like nothing happened. And if he brings it up, just say that you can't help what you dream about and be done with it."

Marissa looked up at Lindsay and knew that she was right, she couldn't avoid him forever. But she can try. She laid back down on the bad and when the bathroom door opened, she snapped her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep again. Lindsay sighed and rolled her eyes before going into her dresser to pick out some clothes.

"I'm gonna go and get my clothes," Samuel said, walking towards the doors.  
>"Ok. But don't start anything with Alex! We've had enough fights," Lindsay said to Samuel. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes with a smirk,<br>"I'll do my best." Before he walked out, he slowed down to look at Marissa.  
>"Leave," Lindsay demanded.<p>

Samuel smiled and gave a little laugh as he walked out of the girls' dorm. Once he was gone, Marissa shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Once she was done, she quickly ran out and went to her dresser to pick out clothes. She quickly stripped and threw on black leggings and a purple mini dress.

"Slow down there girl," Lindsay says, chuckling.  
>"I need to hurry before Sam gets back," Marissa explains, slipping her boots on.<br>"Did you not listen to what I said? You can't avoid him forever," Lindsay said, putting a hand on her hip.  
>"I know. But I'm sure as hell gonna try." Lindsay sighs and rolls her eyes before picking up her clothes and going into the bathroom again.<p>

Marissa puts her pajamas away and lays down on the bed again. She pulls the cover all the way to her chin so that Samuel wouldn't see that she changed and waited. When she heard the door open, she pretended to sleep as Samuel walked in with his clothes. Marissa was facing her bed this time so she was able to peek at Samuel through her eyelashes. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"I'm gonna get dressed out here so don't come out of the bathroom ok?"  
>"Alright!" Lindsay said through the door. Then she remembered that Marissa was awake.<br>"Wait!"  
>"What?" Lindsay couldn't think of an excuse for Samuel to not get changed yet so she said,<br>"Ummm...never mind." '_Marissa is gonna flip,'_ she thought when she imagined Marissa watching Samuel undress, which she was sure she was.

Samuel went over to Marissa's bed and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his beautifully sculpted abs and chest. Marissa gasped quietly, staring at him through her eyelashes. He pulled down his shorts so that he was just in his boxers. Marissa's eyes widened a little bit but she closed them again so he wouldn't notice her staring. Her eyes trailed up and down his body. She stopped at Samuel's bulge and thought, '_Damn! He's huge!_' Marissa started to get a little hot and she felt her center start to heat up.

He pulled on his pants then zippered and buttoned it. Then he pulled a blue t-shirt over his head. Samuel looked over at Marissa, who quickly closed her eyes, and walked over to her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and turned so that he was facing her better. Marissa felt his hand brush her bang that had fallen into her face to the side and cup the place connecting her neck with her cheek. His thumb brushed her cheek and then brushed along her bottom lip. Marissa was getting excited and tried to stay still and to keep her breathing even. She heard Samuel's breathing get closer to her and felt his warmth radiate from him.

Samuel got closer to her lips and brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly to see if she woke up, even though she was already awake. When she didn't "wake up", Samuel crushed his lips to hers and kissed her with passion. It took everything in Marissa not to respond to the kiss and give away her act.

Samuel gave her a last sweet kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I love you Marissa," he whispered before kissing her softly on the forehead.

Marissa stopped breathing._ 'He loves me?'_ She started to breathe again so she wouldn't mess up her act but on the inside she was going crazy.

**'**_**HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE KISSED ME AND TOLD ME HE LOVES ME! NOT ONLY DID HE KISS ME, HE HAD AN ORGASM BY WATCHING ME ORGASM! HE LOVES ME!'**_

__ Samuel took a last longing look at Marissa, wishing she knew that he loved her, and went over to the bathroom door.

"You can come out Lindsay," he said, knocking on the door. The door opened and Lindsay stepped out and said,  
>"About time! What took you so long?"<br>"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
>"Don't 'I'm sorry' me. I'm still mad at you that I had to be a part of yours and Marissa's moment last night. I didn't need to see that. I only want to be a part of that if I'm the one experiencing it with the man that I love, which will most likely be Damian," Lindsay says.<br>"Oh my God! Did you really have to put a mental picture of you and Damian...ugh!" Samuel says, slapping his hand over his eyes, trying not to think about his best friend and "little sister" having sex.  
>"Hey! You only have a mental picture! I had to actually see you two have your orgasms so shush!" Lindsay said, walking to her dresser and putting her pajamas away.<br>"Like you didn't like it," Samuel teased.  
>"I have a boyfriend! I did NOT like it!" Lindsay said, snapping her head to look at him.<br>"I bet you were turned on," Samuel said, smiling.  
>"That's it. Get out!" Lindsay pushed Samuel towards the door while he laughed.<br>"I'm just kidding! No need to get all riled up."  
>"Go tell that joke to Damian. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it," Lindsay said before turning around and going back to her bed. Samuel shook his head, smiling, and went into the boys' dorm to wake up the guys.<p>

"Lindsay!" Marissa yelled, shooting up from the bed.  
>"Shh! What is it?"<br>"Samuel told me he loved me!"  
>"WHAT?" Marissa nodded enthusiastically and continued.<br>"While you were in the bathroom, Samuel got dressed in front of me, and might I say, he looks absolutely beautiful. And he was HUGE down there! Anyway, after he was done, he went over to me and brushed my bangs out of my face and cupped my cheek then brushed his thumb against my lip. Then he kissed me! He kissed me! But I couldn't kiss him back because he thought I was still sleeping, even though I wanted to kiss him so bad! Then after he pulled away, he said that he loves me!"

Marissa was jumping up and down at this point.

"Didn't I tell you? I knew it!" Lindsay jumped off the bed and hugged her best friend.  
>"I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"<br>"I'm happy for you too! Now let's wake up the girls so we can have breakfast with Bryce before he leaves," Lindsay says before kissing Marissa on the cheek and turning towards McKynleigh's bed to wake her up.  
>"Ok," Marissa said with a smile, thinking about those beautiful words Samuel said to her and his lips on hers.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. School is really hitting me hard and it's so tiring. I'm trying my best to write and update as quickly as possible and have the chapter actually be good. I want to thank all of my readers and all of my reviewers, especially TryDefyingGravity322. I also want to thank xNa0m1x for being an amazing editor. Enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think! =)**

Lindsay and Marissa proceeded to wake everyone up from their sleep, Marissa with a big smile on her face. "Someone looks exceptionally happy today," McKynleigh says with a smile, noticing Marissa grinning from ear to ear. Marissa just gives her a smile and goes over to her bed and grabs her phone and book. She lays down, pitting her earbuds in and playing _Who Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce_ before reading her book.

The girls get dressed and after about half an hour, they are all dressed. "

I'm gonna miss Bryce," Ellis says from her bed.  
>"Me too," McKynleigh replies sadly.<p>

Then there was a knock at the door. Marissa quickly looked up, her heart beating fast, thinking that it's Samuel.

"Come in!" Hannah yells. The door opens and Bryce walks in. Marissa takes a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them again and putting her book away and taking her earbuds out.  
>"Hey guys," Bryce says sadly as he walks into the room.<br>"Hey," they girls said at the same time. Bryce walks over and sits on Emily's bed.  
>"I'm gonna miss you guys," he says, looking at them all.<br>"Us too," Lindsay says, getting up from her bed and going to him and giving him a hug.  
>"But don't make me cry right now. Let's get something to eat and then I can cry," she says after pulling away from him.<p>

He laughs and gets up and leaves the room with the girls following. Marissa stays behind and grabs Lindsay's arm before she could walk out.

"What is it?" Lindsay asks her.  
>"What do I do? I don't know what to say to Samuel! And do I go in the car with him or do I go with someone else?" Marissa exclaimed.<br>"I don't know. Just act normal. He doesn't know that you know about all that stuff. And if he brings it up, you're on your own. I think I've done enough," Lindsay says before walking out.

Marissa takes a few deep breaths before grabbing her phone from the bed and heads to the door. She stops and runs into the bathroom to check herself and make sure nothing was out of place. She stood in front of the door, taking another calming breath before opening it and walking to the parking lot. Everybody was there and Marissa walked timidly to Lindsay, who had Damian's arm around her waist. Marissa saw Samuel next to Damian and he looked at her. She quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"So Chili's then?" Matheus asked. Everybody nodded their heads except for Marissa, who wasn't really paying attention, thinking about Samuel and trying to not even look in his direction. They all started climbing into the cars. Marissa quickly slips into the back seat on the driver's side while Lindsay slips in from the passenger side. Damian opens Marissa's door and looks at her confused.

"Can you sit in the front please?" Marissa asks.  
>"Sure..." Damian says, looking at her with a weird look. He closes the door and sits in the passenger seat while Samuel sits in the driver's seat. He looks at Marissa in the mirror and sees her looking at him and quickly look away when she saw him looking at her. He smirked a little before turning the car on. He pulls out and drives to Chili's with the other two behind him. Marissa put her earbuds in and played any song so Samuel wouldn't start talking to her.<p>

Samuel kept looking at Marissa through the mirror and was taken back to the night before. He pictured her trailing her fingers down his chest and grabbing his groin. Her kissing him and wrapping her leg around his hip. How it felt to have his member feel her hot core through their clothing. Her face twisted in pleasure as she orgasmed. Samuel was breathing heavily as he felt his penis start to rise.

"Look out!" Samuel looked back at the road and quickly turned the car sharply to the left while slamming on the brake, barely making the turn and almost driving right off the road into the cars driving below the bridge.  
>"Dammit Sam! You almost got us killed! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why aren't you paying attention to the damn road?" Damian yelled, looking at Samuel. Samuel quickly looked at Marissa in the mirror to see her actually making eye contact with him, shocked that they almost drove off the road.<p>

Lindsay caught this and said, "I think Damian should drive, Sam." Samuel turned around and was about to say something to Lindsay when he saw the meaningful look she gave him, knowing that he was thinking about Marissa when they almost drove off the road.  
>He sighed and said, "Fine."<br>"Thank you!" Damian exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Samuel gave him the look to shut up, which he caught but ignored it and climbed out of the car. Samuel got out then Bryce pulled up next to the car and yelled, "What the hell was that? You almost drove off the road!"  
>"Samuel wasn't focusing on the road. Who knows where his head is," Damian said as he climbed into the driver's seat.<p>

Samuel just rolled his eyes as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Just drive Damian," Lindsay said, defending Samuel. He fixed the mirror and then put the car into drive before going back on the road. Marissa stared at Samuel's profile, wondering what he was thinking about. Then she started thinking about the night before and her eyes widened. _'Was he thinking about me?_' She looked at Lindsay and saw that she was waggling her eyebrows at her. Marissa blushed and smiled as Lindsay laughed, causing Samuel to turn around and look at them.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Marissa quickly looked down at her phone and played a song, turning the volume up and looking out the window.  
>"Nothing," Lindsay said with a smile. Samuel gave her a weird look then looked at Marissa.<p>

He stared at every feature of her face then was once again taken back to the other night. Lindsay watched as his eyes began to darken with lust. She reached for Samuel's arm with her right hand and hit him lightly from between his seat and the window. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked at her to see Lindsay smirking. He smirked back at her and shook his head, turning back around to the front. When they got to the restaurant and everybody climbed out of their cars, they bombarded Samuel with questions and comments.

"What were you doing?"  
>"You almost drove off the road!"<br>"You could have killed yourself and everybody with you!"  
>"Ok! We get it! It was an accident and we're not dead so it doesn't matter. Now please leave him alone," Lindsay said to everyone. They stopped bothering Samuel and walked inside Chili's.<p>

"Thank you," Samuel said with a small smile. Lindsay smiled up at him and gave him a hug.  
>"You're welcome," she says, kissing his cheek.<br>Then she whispers, "But the next time you start to get hard while you're driving, pull over." Samuel laughs as she pulls away.

She grabs his hand and walks into the restaurant. Their group was just being walked to their table so they followed them and got to their table. It was three tables pushed together along a wall. Samuel sat across from Lindsay at the edge of the table while Damian sat on the end in between Lindsay and Samuel. Marissa stood chewing on her nail, not knowing if she should sit with Lindsay or not because she was right across from Samuel. Lindsay noticed that Marissa wasn't sitting next to her so she looked up to see her standing to the side looking between her and McKynleighon the other side of the table.

"Marissa," Lindsay said, getting her attention,  
>"sit over here," she waved her over. Samuel was looking at as she took a deep breath and walked over and quickly sat down in the chair next to Lindsay. She picked up the menu, opened it and held it up so that it was covering her face. Samuel looked back down at his menu and tried to focus on picking what he wanted to eat. This time they had a male waiter who was actually pretty cute.<p>

His name was Robert and he had a nice tan with dark brown hair, straight white teeth, muscles and amazingly bright blue eyes. As he was taking everyone's drink orders, Emily couldn't keep her eyes off him. Marissa and Lindsay were checking him out too, much to Samuel and Damian's dismay.

"Hey," Damian said, nudging Lindsay's arm. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Don't you get any ideas. You're unavailable," he said.  
>Lindsay smiled and asked, "Jealous?"<br>"No. I just don't you looking at any guys," Damian said. Lindsay looked at Samuel then back at Damian.  
>"But I'm looking at Sam," she said.<br>"You know what I mean," he says.  
>Lindsay smiles and says, "Aww! You are jealous!" before leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.<br>"Aww!" Hannah exclaims when she sees them kiss.

Lindsay giggles while Damian's cheeks turn red. Samuel laughs at Damian while Lindsay turns to Marissa. She was peeking at Samuel over the top of her menu.

"Will you just talk to him already?" she whispered.  
>"Shhhhhh! Be quiet!" Marissa whispered harshly. Lindsay gave a little laugh then asked,<br>"So what are you gonna get?"  
>"I don't know. What are you getting?" she asks back.<br>"I'm getting the beef fajitas. They're delicious," Lindsay responds.  
>"Me too," Samuel says with a smile.<br>Lindsay smiles back at him then Marissa says, "I'll get that too."

The waiter comes back and serves their drinks before taking their orders. Emily was once again hypnotized by Robert while Marissa stared at his eyes. Samuel saw the look she was giving him and had that jealous feeling again. When they were done telling him their orders, he walked away and Emily snapped out her trance. Lindsay felt bad for Samuel. She and Marissa both knew that he loved her and Marissa was checking some other guy out. Lindsay took out her phone and texted Marissa. She felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket and read her text.

_'Stop checking out the waiter! Samuel sees you and your making him jealous'_

Marissa quickly peeks at Samuel then types in her response.

_'Fine I'll stop'_

_'So when r u gonna talk 2 Sam privately? ;)'_

_'Im still trying 2 avoid that. At least he cant bring last nite up here cuz we're surrounded by othr ppl'_

Lindsay sighs, rolling her eyes and shakes her head while putting her phone away. A few minutes later, Robert comes back with their orders. While he was calling out the orders so her could give it to the right person, Marissa was looking at him normally.

"And three fajitas?" he says.

Lindsay, Samuel and Marissa raise their hands and he puts the plates in front of Samuel and Lindsay. When he puts it in front of Marissa, he says,

"Be very careful, it's extremely hot." He was looking up and down her body before finally reaching her eyes when he said that.

Marissa's eyes widened a bit as she heard his double meaning. Samuel, Lindsay and Damian also hears it and were staring between the two with wide eyes, Damian and Lindsay with surprise and Samuel with anger.

"Umm...thank you," Marissa said timidly. Robert winked at her before walking away. Marissa just stared at him in shock before turning and looking at Lindsay. Lindsay shook her head slightly and began eating. Damian was eating but staring at Samuel, knowing his feelings for Marissa. Samuel was glaring a little at Marissa. When she looked at Samuel and caught that, she quickly looked away and began eating. He looked back at his food and ate angrily. When they were finished eating they were all stuffed.

Robert comes back and asks, "Have any room for dessert?"

Everybody groaned in response. Robert laughs and goes to get the check. When he comes back, he hands the check to Marissa and winks at her. She looks at him surprised and opens the check. A small piece of paper falls out of the little book and onto her lap. She picks it up and unfolds it.

_'call me 385 502 4720'_

Marissa's eyes go wide as she reads it. Lindsay reads the note over her shoulder and gasps.

"What?" Samuel and Damian ask together. Marissa and Lindsay look at each other and Marissa begs Lindsay to not say anything with her eyes.  
>"Uh...nothing," Lindsay says as Marissa crumpled the note into a ball. Lindsay takes out her phone and goes to the tip calculator app and figured out how much money everybody had to pay. Everybody did and the waiter came back to get the check.<br>"Thank you so much everyone! Have a wonderful day," Robert says, smiling at everybody. He smiled seductively at Marissa and walked away.

Marissa quickly gets up and grabs Lindsay's arm, dragging her out of her seat and to the parking lot. Marissa had left the waiter's number crumpled on the table and Samuel had seen it. While everyone was walking out of the restaurant, he reached for the paper and grabbed it. As he was walking to the parking lot, he unfolded the wrinkled piece of paper.

He read it and his nose flared. '_The bastard,_' he thought to himself. But then he realized that Marissa had left his number on the table, obviously not planning to call him. He smirked at the thought and walked out of the restaurant, crumpling the note back up in his hand and throwing it in the trash on his way to his car with a smile on his face. Marissa, Lindsay and Damian were leaning against his car, waiting for Samuel to unlock it. He pressed unlock and they climbed in with the two girls in the back. He went to the driver's side and got in, turning the car on.

They drove home and when they got there, they all, except Alex, who just watched, helped pack Bryce's car with all of his stuff. Once they were done, Bryce gave everyone an individual hug. All the girls were crying, sad to see someone's dream end so soon. Lindsay was being hugged by Damian, McKynleigh and Emily were leaning against each other, Cameron had Hannah wrapped in his arms and Ellis was being hugged by Matheus. Marissa stood beside Lindsay and Damian with her arms crossed and tears dripping down her face. Bryce hugged Samuel and then waved goodbye, telling them good luck and he hopes to see them soon.


	24. Chapter 24

They walk into the common room and see_ 'Theatricality'_ written on the board with 'Bad Romance' written underneath it.

"Oh My God!" Lindsay screams, covering her mouth.

Alex and McKynleigh went crazy since they were theatre kids along with Lindsay. Everybody was excited to get started and began rehearsing. Alex was over the top as usual. Matheus and Ellis were practicing with each other in a corner of the room. After about an hour, people started to go to their dorms, leaving Samuel, Lindsay, Damian and Marissa the only ones in the common room. Damian and Samuel stopped practicing and started to talk. Lindsay looked over at Marissa to see her gazing at Samuel. Lindsay smiled evilly and walked over to Samuel and Damian.

"Hey, Damo, I need to talk to you about...something," Lindsay said as she grabbed Damian's arm and pulled him towards the boys' dorm.

Marissa started freaking out a little as Lindsay left her alone with Samuel. Marissa quickly walked to the boys' dorm to follow them and tried to pass Samuel but he grabbed her arm and kept her from walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I wanna talk to you," he said.  
>"Ok. About what?" Marissa said, trying not to look into Samuel's eyes.<br>"About last night," Samuel said.  
>Marissa decided to play dumb and asked, "What about last night?"<br>Samuel smirked and said, "Well, while I was sleeping with you, you happened to have a...dirty dream about about me." Marissa blushed a deep pink.  
>Samuel smirked again and said, "Then you decided to make me a part of your dream by touching and kissing me. And to top it all off, you had an orgasm right in front of me," Samuel said with a smirk.<br>Marissa looked at him and said loudly, "It's not like your hands are clean of the matter! You cummed too! You had an orgasm just by watching me orgasm!"

Samuel was caught off guard that she knew that and looked at her with wide eyes.

"AND I saw the picture of me in my bikini on your phone!" Marissa was looking at him and smirked a little, seeing the shocked and embarrassed look on his face.  
>"Who told you that I or-? Lindsay!" Samuel started to ask how she knew he orgasmed but then he remembered that Lindsay and Marissa were best friends and of course she would tell her.<br>"Yeah, Lindsay," Marissa said.  
>"Hey, how did you know that I had that pic of you?" Marissa refused to be embarrassed, determined to keep the embarrassment on him, so she just came out and said it, not even blushing once.<br>"I took a picture of me so I could set it as my contact picture and I saw that you already had a picture of me saved. So I looked and saw the picture!"  
>"So you went through my phone?"<br>"Yes I did! And I'm not embarrassed! YOU should be because you're the one who has the picture and you had an orgasm just by watching me cum!"

Samuel just stared at her, trying not to let the embarrassment show on his face. He was slightly amused by how straight forward she was when she was saying that and without blushing.

"I'm not embarrassed. I am a guy and guys have needs," was his response.  
>Marissa looked at him in shock. 'How the hell isn't he embarrassed about this?' Then she actually realized what he said and blushed.<br>"I thought you were waiting," she said quietly.  
>"What? You have to speak up," Samuel smirked, messing with her.<br>Marissa sighed and spoke louder. "Aren't you waiting to have sex until after you're married?"  
>Samuel smirked and said, "I have my ways of working around that."<p>

He smiled and walked away into the boys' dorm. Marissa stared at his retreating back in shock. _'Wha-?' _

Marissa walked into the girl's dorm and sat on her bed. She picked up the third book to her series and began reading, trying to forget the conversation she just had with Samuel. _'I need to figure out how to tell Samuel that I love him,_ she thought. An hour later, Lindsay comes into the dorm with a smile on her face. She sits on Marissa's bed and leans in towards her, bringing her voice to a whisper.

"So how was your little talk with Samuel?" she asked with a smirk.  
>"You set me up for it! And like you don't already know. I'm sure Samuel already told you and Damian," Marissa responded.<br>Lindsay laughed and said, "Yeah I did! You two needed to have that talk so I just sped up the process. And yeah, he told me and Damo. So what are you gonna do now?"  
>"I don't know. I don't know how to tell him that I love him. Do I just go over there and tell him? Do I wait until later? Do I let a day or a week pass?" Marissa asked.<br>"I think you should just tell him. You don't know how much time you'll have together," Lindsay advised.  
>"Can you ask Damian to tell Sam that? Please?" Marissa begged.<br>"Fine," Lindsay said with a sigh.  
>"Thank you!" Marissa exclaimed, hugging her raven haired friend.<br>"Haha! You're welcome!" Lindsay laughed, hugging her back. She got up and went into the boys' dorm.  
>"Hey Damo, can you come here for a minute?" Lindsay asked, motioning with her head for him to go into the hallway.<br>"Sure. Hold on a sec Sam," he said, leaving his seat and conversation with Samuel and going past Lindsay into the hallway.

Lindsay closed the door as Damian asked, "What's up?"  
>"I need you to tell Sam that he needs to tell Marissa that he loves her. She's too scared to tell him and I want them to be together before it's too late," Lindsay explains.<br>"Yeah, me too. Ok," he says with a smile.  
>"Thank you hun," Lindsay said with a smile, kissing him on the lips before walking into the girl's dorm. Damian smiled and walked into his dorm.<br>"What'd Lindsay want?" Samuel asked, looking up from his phone.  
>"Oh, she...umm...uh..." Samuel smirked and shook his head slightly at his friend.<br>"What?" Damian asked, confused.  
>"'What?' You guys were making out," Samuel said with a smile.<br>"No we wer-!" Damian started but then realized he couldn't figure out what lie to say to cover his talk with Lindsay so he said, "Whatever."  
>"Yeah, 'whatever,'" Samuel with a laugh. Damian just rolled his eyes and sat on his bed next to Samuel.   
>"Anyway, so when are ya gonna tell Marissa that ya love her?"<br>"I don't know. What if she doesn't love me back?" Samuel said. Damian gave him an _"are you really that stupid?"_ look.  
>"Dude! She freakin had a dream about having sex with you! Doesn't that give you a clue that she's in love with you?"<br>"Shhhh!" Samuel shushed him, looking around to see if anyone heard him, but they didn't.  
>"You're gonna tell her that you love her right now. Come on," Damian ordered, getting up and motioning towards the door.<br>"I don't want to," Samuel said, picking up his phone and going through Twitter.

Damian sighed and grabbed Samuel's arm, hauling him to his feet and pushing him out the door.

"Dude! What the hell?" Samuel exclaimed.  
>"I said you're telling her so you're telling her." Damian knocked on the girls' door and heard someone, maybe Lindsay, yell,<br>"Come in!" Damian opens the door and sweeps his arms and bows his head a little.  
>"After you," he says to Samuel. Samuel shakes his head and rolls his eyes before walking in with a laughing Damian behind him.<br>"Hey, what's up?" Lindsay asked, acting clueless. Marissa looks at Samuel but quickly looks away when he catches her staring.  
>"Can I talk to you alone Marissa?" Samuel asks. Marissa's heart beats 1,000 miles per hour. <em>'Oh my God! Is he going to tell me that he loves me?'<em>  
>"Sure," she says, getting up and following Samuel out the door.<p>

They both look back at Lindsay and Damian, and see them wink at them, each thinking that it was for them. They turn around and walk into the common room. Marissa walks over to the big bed and sits at the edge of it and looks at Samuel.

"So what's up?" she asks. Samuel looks her up and down before finally reaching her eyes. '_Shes beautiful._' He sits next to her on the bed, turned towards her and looks into her eyes.

"Marissa, I love you. Ever since I first saw you I have been thinking about you. You're talented, kind, beautiful and an amazing woman. I know that I've only known you for only a week but I want to be you're boyfriend now because I don't know how long we have before one of us gets eliminated or one of us wins and making us separate. I don't want to regret not telling after it's too late. I love you and I want to be you're boyfriend," Samuel said.

Marissa could see from the love in his eyes that his words her true and sincere. Tears sprang from her eyes from hearing such beautiful words spoken to her.

"I love you too, Sam. I didn't think that you loved me back," she said, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
>"Of course I would love you. What isn't there to love?" he whispered to her, putting his hand on her cheek and wiping away the tears with his thumb.<p>

Marissa cried more tears and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. This was their first real kiss with both of them aware of what they were doing, and they were loving every second of it.

**A/N: Hey guys! So there is your long awaited confrontation and Marissam! Lol. I hope you liked it. I keep getting more and more hw everyday so please bear with me when I don't update quickly. I know I haven't really been one of those people who say they want a certain amount of reviews before updating the next chapter but I really want to know what you guys think so can I please get 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter? Thank you so much once again to TryDefyingGravity322 for being an amazing reviewer and xNa0m1x for being an amazing editor. I also want to thank AndyPiary for giving me the most sweetest reviews and messages about my story. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

Marissa pulls away from their kiss and puts her forehead against his, with her eyes still closed.

"You don't know how happy you just made me," she whispered.  
>"You made me happier," Samuel says with a smile before leaning his head and giving her another kiss. Just then, Lindsay and Damian come from around the corner smiling.<br>"Finally!" Damian yells.  
>"About damn time!" Lindsay exclaims.<p>

Samuel and Marissa pull away laugh before Marissa shushes them.

"We don't need all of America to know that we're dating thank you very much." Lindsay skips over to the bed and sits on Marissa's lap, throwing her arms around her neck.  
>"But you took forever so..." she said before smiling at Marissa. She rolled her eyes while Lindsay kissed the top of her head.<br>"I wanna do something," Lindsay said.  
>"Like what?" Samuel asked slowly.<br>Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him before saying, "I don't know! I'm bored!"  
>"Then go do something so you won't be bored," Marissa said.<br>"I'm hungry," Damian said.  
>"Ooh! Let's get something to eat!" Lindsay exclaimed, jumping up from Marissa's lap and pulled on her arm, hauling her to her feet.<br>"What's gotten into you? You're all peppy. Shouldn't I be the one that's all happy?" Marissa said as she was dragged into the girl's dorm to get her stuff.  
>"I don't know. I guess I'm just happy that you and Sam are finally together so I won't have to hear you guys complain about how much you lobe each other but you're to scared to tell each other," Lindsay said with a smile. Marissa laughs while rolling her eyes.<p>

She goes to her drawer and takes out a messenger purse then puts her stuff in it. She grabs her book and waits by the door for Lindsay to pack her own messenger purse.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Ellis.  
>"We're going to meet up with one if Sam's friend with Damian," Lindsay lied quickly.<br>"Ok," Ellis said, turning back to the rest of the girls. Marissa gave Lindsay a weird look but Lindsay just grabbed her arm and took her out the door.  
>"Why-?" "I just don't want them to come to dinner with us. I want it to just be the four of us," Lindsay explained.<br>"Ok..." Lindsay just noticed that Marissa had brung a book with her.  
>"Why did you bring a book?" Lindsay asked, annoyed,<br>"we're going to dinner."  
>"I want to read. Is there a problem?" Marissa asked sarcastically. Lindsay just rolled her eyes and grabbed Marissa's hand and led her back to the common room.<br>"Ok, let's go," she says to the guys.  
>"Alright," Samuel says as he grabs his keys from the hook next to the door.<br>"Where Are we gonna eat?" Damian asked as they walled to the parking lot.  
>"Cheesecake Factory!" Lindsay exclaimed, jumping into the back seat.<p>

Damian slid in next to her while Marissa and Samuel sat in the front.

"Ok," Samuel said as he turned on the car.

Marissa opened her book and read while Samuel drove to the restaurant. When they got there, Samuel parked the car and everyone got out. After Lindsay closed her door and before Marissa could close hers, she snatched the book from her hand and threw it back in the car before shutting the door.

"Hey!"  
>"We're gonna eat. You don't need that," Lindsay said before grabbing Marissa's hand and dragging her into the restaurant with her sighing.<p>

"How many in your party?" the hostess asked.  
>"Four please."<br>"Ok, the wait should be around 15 to 20 minutes," the hostess said with a smile, handing Lindsay an 'electronic waiter' (It tells you when your table is ready and what table you will be at).

"Thank you," Lindsay said with a smile. They all sat down on the benches and waited for their table to be ready.  
>"I could be reading my book now, but nooo," Marissa complained, looking at Lindsay.<p>

She rolled her eyes at her while Samuel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Marissa's shoulder and kissing her temple. Marissa smiles and leans on his shoulder. After 10 mins, Lindsay gets up and walks over to the front desk and talks to the hostess. She nods and smiles and Lindsay thanks her before walking back to the other three.

"What'd you tell her?" asked Samuel.  
>"Oh, just to tell us if the table is ready before this rings," Lindsay answered, holding up the electronic waiter.<br>"Oh," Samuel said before leaning his head back on Marissa's head.

After 3 minutes, the hostess walked up to them and said, "Your table is ready."

Lindsay smiled and handed her back the device and followed her to a nice cozy area in the corner of the restaurant with Samuel, Damian and Marissa behind her. The hostess walked up to a table set for two and put two menus on it. The three looked at the table with a weird look until the waitress went to the table behind it and placed the other two menus on it, then said, "Enjoy," before walking away.

"Why are we...? Oh! Lindsay!" Marissa exclaimed.  
>Lindsay smiled at Marissa and Samuel and said, "Enjoy your first date," as she sat down and Damian sat across from her.<p>

Marissa blushed and was about to sit down but Samuel beat her to it and pulled out her chair for her.  
>Marissa went even pinker and quietly said, "Thank you."<br>Samuel smiled and said, "You're welcome," before stealing a kiss.

He sat down in his chair and picked up the menu, looking through the options. Marissa looked at the salads and chose to eat just a plain salad with ranch dressing on the side.

The waitress came over between the tables and said, "Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" Lindsay started off, then Damian, then it was Marissa's turn.  
>"I'll have a Diet...Coke or Pepsi?"<br>"Pepsi," the waitress said.  
>"Ok, then a Diet Pepsi," Marissa said.<br>"Make that two," Samuel added.  
>"Ok, and will this be all on one check?" the waitress asked. Lindsay and Marissa were about to say yes, but Damian and Samuel beat them to it and said "two" at the same time.<p>

Jessica nodded and wrote on her pad before saying, "Ok. Your drinks will be right out and I'll get your bread," talking to both tables before walking away.

"So what are you gonna have?" Marissa asked.  
>"The Cuban sandwich. You?" Samuel asked back. "Just a salad," she answered. Samuel raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure?" Marissa nodded her head.<br>"Mhmm."  
>"Ok..." Just then, Marissa's phone rang, blasting "Drop the World by Lil Wayne and Eminem", causing her to jump and all the tables around her look at her.<p>

Samuel chuckled and asked, "That's your ringtone?" with his eyebrows raised while Marissa fished for her phone in her purse. She took it out and pressed ignore just so it could shut up before answering.  
>"Yes it is. I happen to like rap."<br>"I never thought that you would like rap. I know you rapped Superbass but I just assumed that you did it for the first time," Samuel said.  
>"And I never thought that you like Drop the World. It has a lot of bad words in it," he teased.<br>"Well, you learned something new about me today," Marissa said with a smile while putting her phone back in her purse without even seeing who tried to call her. Jessica comes back with a try full of their drinks and their bread. After she serves it to them, she takes Lindsay and Damian's orders before taking Marissa and Samuel's orders.  
>"I would like a salad with ranch dressing on the side please," Marissa ordered. Jessica writes it down and turns to Samuel.<br>"And for you sir?"  
>"I would like the Cuban sandwich," he said.<br>She writes it down before taking their menus and saying, "I'll put that right in for you guys," then walking away.

Marissa feels something touch her leg and she looks at Samuel. He has a smile on his face and she smiles back. They play footsies for awhile, laughing every now and then, until Marissa had one of Samuel's legs in-between her legs and Samuel had one of Marissa's legs in-between his legs.

Jessica comes back with the food, serving Lindsay and Damian first then moving over to Samuel and Marissa. She set a plate of salad in front of Marissa and her eyes went wide. It was piled high with lettuce, cut up carrots and cucumbers. Jessica set the Cuban sandwich down in front of Samuel and took their cups to get them refills.

"Damn," he said, eyeing the mountainous salad.  
>"They expect me to eat all of this?" she asked quietly.<br>"You can always take it home," Samuel said, picking up his sandwich.

Jessica came back with their drinks and said, "Enjoy."

Samuel took a bite out of his sandwich while Marissa poured some ranch dressing onto her salad. She freed herself and Samuel from their leg hold and crossed her right leg over her left, but made sure to trail her foot up Samuel's leg to his thigh before fully crossing it.

She just stared at her food as she ate, smirking, refusing to look at Samuel. He was smiling as he looked at her before concentrating on his food. After about an hour, both tables were done eating and had their unfinished food in boxes and were waiting for the waitress to bring the checks.

"Here you guys. I hope you enjoyed your visit and I hope you have a great night," she said with a smile. They thanked her before she walked before she walked away. Samuel had the check and was looking over it to make sure that everything was right. He took his phone out and went to the tip calculator app and found how much the tip was. Marissa went into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"How much is it?" she asked.  
>"I got it," Samuel said, taking his wallet out of his pocket.<br>"No! You don't have to pay for mine! I can pay for it!" Marissa exclaimed, taking out her money and counting out $20.  
>"This is a date. I'm paying for your food, so put the money away," he said, taking his money out and counting the amount for the bill.<br>"At least let me pay the tip."  
>"Nope," Samuel said, putting the money into the book and closing it.<br>Marissa sighed before smiling and saying, "You're stubborn."

Jessica came over and took the checks, thanking them before going to wait on another table.

"You know, I think the term is 'thank you,'" Samuel teased, standing up.

Marissa stood up, wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled away, smiling. Samuel wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled back.  
>"You're welcome," he said before kissing her again.<br>"Ok lovebirds, break it up. There's children here," Lindsay said, putting her hands between their bodies and trying to push them apart. Samuel, Marissa and Damian laughed. They grabbed their bags with their leftovers and walked out of the restaurant with the girls' arm around the guys' waist and their arm around the girls' shoulder.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter! I think this was cute because it was their first date. So for the next chapter, should I write what went on at Lindsay and Damian's table or should I just continue where I left off? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Can I get another 5 reviews please? Tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and going past 5 reviews and going to 13! I'm so happy that you liked my last chapter. I got mixed reviews on what this chapter was going to be so I decided to write chapter 26 and 27 at the same time so that the people who wanted me to write what happened at the Damsay table and the people who wanted me to just continue wouldn't have to wait longer than the other. So this chapter is the Damsay chap. You don't have to read it if you wanted me to just continue so if you want you can just skip to ch 27. I hope you like it and please leave a review!**

"Enjoy your first date," Lindsay said as she sat down while Damian sat in front of her.  
>"Did you plan this?" Damian asked.<br>"Kinda. It was going to be a double date with all four of us at the same table, but it's their first date, and ours, so I just split us up," Lindsay explained. Damian nodded then looked at the menu.  
>"What are you going to get?"<br>"The...ha! Here it is. The sandwich and soup combo. I'm gonna get a ham and cheese sandwich and a broccoli and cheese soup," Lindsay said, pointing to it on the menu.  
>"That's sounds good. I'll try that too," Damian says, closing his menu.<p>

The waitress came over between the tables and said, "Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" Lindsay started off.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Jessica wrote it down and looked at Damian.  
>"I'll take a Sprite, please." She nodded before moving over to Marissa and Samuel's table.<br>"Ok, and will this be all on one check?" the waitress asked after she took their drinks. Lindsay and Marissa were about to say yes, but Damian and Samuel beat them to it and said "two" at the same time.

Jessica nodded and wrote on her pad before saying, "Ok. Your drinks will be right out and I'll get your bread," talking to both tables before walking away.

Lindsay stares at Damian, making him self-conscious.  
>"What?" he asks.<br>Lindsay giggled before answering, "I love your accent. It's so cute. That's why I had a crush on you, ya know." Damian blushed and looked at the table.

_"Bitch Imma pick the world up and Imma drop it on your fuckin head! Yeah, bitch Imma pick the world and Imma drop it on your fuckin head!_"

Damian and Lindsay jumped and looked at "Marissam's" table to see Marissa digging around in her purse and Samuel laughing.

"That scared the crap outta me!" Damian exclaimed with a hand over his heart.  
>"Me too," Lindsay said as Marissa turned the song off.<br>"Who would've thought that she liked that song," she giggled.  
>"I know," Damian smiled. Jessica came back, served their drinks and took their orders before leaving.<p>

"So Damo," Lindsay started.  
>"Hmm?" "Do you miss Ireland?"<br>"Yeah. I miss my family and all of my friends," Damian answered.

Lindsay placed a hand over his on the table.  
>"You have friends here that love and care about you." He smiles and holds her hand.<br>"I also have the greatest girlfriend on Earth here." Lindsay smiles and leans over the table to give him a short, sweet kiss.  
>"I miss my parents too. It was hard leaving them," Lindsay said as she sat back down. She laughed before saying, "You know, my dad gave me a good 2 hour lecture before I left to come here."<br>"About what?"  
>"That since I'm gonna be living with boys that I don't have sex with them." Damian's eyes went a little wide.<br>Lindsay giggled, seeing Damian's face, and continued, "He's an overprotective dad. But I wasn't going to have sex anyway, I'm waiting until after I get married."

Damian nodded and Lindsay asked, "How about you?"  
>"About what?"<br>"Are you still a virgin?"  
>Damian blushed and said, "Isn't that private?"<br>She smiled and said, "Yes but I'm your girlfriend. And I just told you that I'm still a virgin. So come on, are you or not?" Damian blushed before softly nodding his head.  
>Lindsay giggled and grabbed his hands in hers. "That's not a bad thing Damian. I'm glad that you're saving yourself for the right girl to share that with."<p>

Damian looked at her and smiled, leaning over the table to give her another kiss. Once they sat back down, Lindsay said, "And who knows, maybe I'll be that lucky girl who you can share it with," with a wink. Damian's eyebrows shot up and he was starting to grow a little "friend" under the table by thinking about Lindsay without her clothes and him going in-.

"Here you go," Jessica said as she placed the food in front of Lindsay then Damian, breaking him out of his daydream. She served Marissa and Samuel before taking their drinks to give them a refill.

"I hope you like your food. It's one of my favorites," Lindsay said as she picked up her sandwich. Damian picked his up and took a bite out of it.

"It's really good," he said while chewing. He swallowed it and took his spoon and dipped it into the chunky soup before putting it into his mouth.  
>"This is delicious!" he exclaimed. Lindsay laughed as she watched her 18 year old boyfriend get excited like a little kid over some food. After they were done eating and had the check, Damian was also refusing to let Lindsay see the check.<p>

"Come on! Just let me see it!"  
>"Nope," Damian said as he counted the money for the bill. Lindsay sighed, officially giving up on the stubborn person. She put her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek on her hand. Jessica came and took the checks from both tables and thanked them before walking away. Damian got up and kissed the top of Lindsay's head, smiling at the pout on her lips.<p>

"Come on," he said, pulling her up and kissing her cheek. She smiled, pecked him on the lips and went to break up the horny teenagers making out in front of her.

**A/N: Can I get 5 more reviews please?**


	27. Chapter 27

When they reached the car, they climbed in and put the leftovers in the seat between Lindsay and Damian.

"So where do you want to go now?" Samuel asked as he turned on the car.  
>"Umm...how about that mall again? I don't feel like going home," Lindsay responded.<br>"Sure." Samuel pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the mall that they went to the last time.

Marissa read her book during the car ride until they got there. They climbed out and walked into the mall.

"Ok, you guys can look at your guy stuff and Mars and I are gonna go do our girl stuff. Come on," Lindsay said before dragging Marissa away from them. Marissa looked back and waved at Samuel before being tugged by Lindsay around the corner.

"You'll see him later!" she said.  
>"But I miss him already," Marissa teased before they both laughed. They passed a store that had beautiful dresses on the mannequins in the window.<br>"Let's go in here!" Lindsay squealed.  
>"Why? We're not going anywhere that we need dresses," Marissa said.<br>"Actually, I am. My cousin is having her Sweet 16 in a 2 weeks and I need a dress. And maybe you can come with," Lindsay said.  
>"I don't think so. This is a family event so I'm not gonna barge in," Marissa said as she walked into the store.<br>"But I don't really like my cousin! She's basically another Emily and everybody else at the party is either her friends or more annoying family members! My mom is making me go and I need someone to keep me sane!" Lindsay exclaimed, following Marissa into the store.  
>"Then bring Damian."<br>"Oh I'm definitely bringing him. He doesn't know it yet but he's going with me. But I need my best friend with me! You can bring Samuel too!"  
>"First off, this isn't even your party and your inviting people? Second, even if I did go, I can't just bring Samuel. He needs to say yes, I can't do what you're doing and say that he's coming without asking," Marissa said as she looked through the dresses on the rack.<br>"So you're coming! Great!" Lindsay exclaimed.  
>"I didn't say that! I said-!"<br>"Oh shush. You're coming, end of story. And Samuel is coming too." Marissa sighed and rolled her eyes at the ceiling and walked to another rack to look for a dress for Lindsay. Lindsay looked through the dresses and squealed when she saw a corral colored dress.  
>"Oh my God! This dress is beautiful!" She snatched it off the rack and ran over to Marissa, shoving it into her hands and pushing her to the changing rooms.<br>"Go try it on!"  
>"But-"<br>"Now!" Lindsay ordered as she pushed her into a stall and closed the door.

She goes over to the other racks and looks through it until she finds a blue dress that brought out her eyes. She admired it on the hanger and ran to a changing room, quickly shedding her clothes and slipping the dress on.

"Are you ready to see me?" Marissa asked. Lindsay opened her door and stood in front of Marissa's.  
>"Yes!" Marissa opens here door and immediately sees Lindsay in her dress.<br>"Oh my gosh! You look gorgeous!" Marissa exclaimed, staring at her.  
>"Thanks! So do you!" Lindsay squealed,<br>"We're getting these."  
>"But do you see this? I'm not wearing a dress that's showing my whole thigh!" Marissa said as she pointed to the slit in her dress.<br>"You look fine! And I'm sure Samuel will love it," Lindsay said with a wink.

Marissa blushed as Lindsay pushed her into her dressing room.  
>"We're buying them so that means you're going with me," Lindsay ordered as she went into her own changing room and changed.<p>

Marissa sighed and refused to fight in a losing battle. She changed and when she came out, she saw Lindsay at the register with her dress. She walked over and gave the cashier her dress and took out her wallet to pay for it.

"Thank for coming and have a good day," the cashier said handing Lindsay a bag. 'Huh?' "Thank you, you too," Lindsay said as she started to walk out of the store.

"Wait! I have to pay-," Marissa started but was cut off.  
>"I already paid for yours now let's go."<br>Marissa ran after her and yelled, "But that was $108!"  
>"Well I'm forcing you to come to the party with me so the least I can do is buy your dress." Marissa was about to argue more when Lindsay told her to just shut up and keep walking.<p>

After a few minutes, Lindsay pulled Marissa into a store full of suits.  
>"Pick out something for Samuel to wear for the party," she said while looking through the racks. They ended up choosing a black pant and vest, a corral short sleeved dress shirt and a black bow tie for Samuel and a blue long sleeved dress shirt and black pant for Damian. Lindsay bought both of them outfits, much to Marissa's dismay, and went to other stored to buy shoes for them and the boys and accessories.<p>

They wandered around a little more and was looking in the window of a store when Marissa felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her against the person's body.

"Who-" She turned her head and she saw the beautiful green eyes she fell in love with. They both laughed and pecked each other on the lips.  
>"So what you guys been up to?" Lindsay asks from her place next to Damian.<br>"Nothing much. We just got you guys a little something," Samuel answered. That's when Marissa and Lindsay realized that the boys had an arm behind their back, hiding something from them.  
>"What is it?" Marissa and Lindsay exclaimed at the same time. Samuel and Damian bring their arms out from behind their back and present the present to their girlfriend.<br>"Awww!" Damian had gotten Lindsay a stuffed dog while Samuel gave Marissa a stuffed rabbit from Build-A-Bear Workshop.  
>"Thank you so much!" The girls took their animals and hugged their boyfriends.<p>

Marissa pulled away to kiss Samuel while Lindsay pecked Damian on the lips.  
>"Thank you. I love it." Damian smiled and kissed her again before pulling away. Lindsay tuned and saw that Samuel and Marissa were still in a lip lock. She sighed before going over and squeezing her body in between theirs, which was hard considering that they were stuck to each other like glue.<p>

"Enough with the making out already! And you're suffocating me!" Lindsay exclaimed from between the two lovers. They both laugh before pulling away do she could breathe again.  
>"Thank you! Now," she took Samuel's bags out of Marissa's hands,<br>"these are for you," she shoved them into his hands. She went over to Damian and said,  
>"And these are for you," shoving them into his hands. "What are these?" Samuel asked, opening the bags up.<br>"Dress clothes."  
>"Why do we need dress clothes?" Samuel asked confused.<br>"Because you're going to a Sweet 16 party with me and Marissa," Lindsay explained before linking her arm with Marissa's and walking toward the exit.  
>"I'm sorry, what?" Damian asked, chasing after them with Samuel right behind him.<br>"My annoying bratty cousin is having a Sweet 16 that my parents are forcing me to go to so you 3 are gonna come with me so I won't be bored. And you are coming 'cause I already bought you clothes and shoes and I can't return them so no arguing," Lindsay said.

Samuel and Damian looked at Marissa but she just shook her head, signaling that there's no way that they're gonna win. When they got to the car, they put their bags in the trunk and climbed in with their animals. They arrived at the house to see Lindsay's car gone. When they went inside, the house was empty.

"I guess they went out to eat," Damian said.  
>"Yeah. And they most likely got a taxi since Bryce's car is gone," Marissa said. They put their food in the refrigerator and went into their dorms to put their clothes away. They changed into their pajamas and the guys went into the girl's dorm.<p>

"We're gonna go to sleep so we can wake up early for the homework challenge," Samuel said.  
>"Us too," Lindsay agreed. They kissed and hugged each other good night and before the boys left,<br>Samuel turned to Lindsay and said, "Oh and Lindsay, try not to name your dog Doggy or something like your bear," with a laugh.

Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him and laid down as Samuel and Damian left the room laughing. Marissa giggled and said goodnight to Lindsay before falling asleep.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can I please get 5 more reviews? Thank you!**


End file.
